My Last Sonata la corda d'oro EXTRAS
by Batusawa
Summary: Some extras... Oh just read if you feel like it
1. QUOTES

_Here are some funny, random, and dramatic quote of my characters!!! Enjoy reading... Sorry If I didn'tlalbel the quotes according to chapter... _ FYI These quotes are only from my story and not the real episode!!!! hahaha!!! well.... read along!  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**SAYAKA:**

_- I will start a new beginning for the second time. I have to move on. And no! I can't let my sickness stop me from moving forward._

_- _(Whisking Len away from the gangsters)_ And I thought I was the one being saved_.

- You really shouldn't hurt these hands; these are for constructing beautiful music and not for destroying someone else's ugly face.

- (After shoving Len out the door) _Why do I have to open my big mouth? I was about to make, even at least one friend and I always have to push them away from me_.

- (Having second thoughts about apologizing to Len) _Should I say sorry to him? No way! He's the one who has to apologize! Anyway, if I keep acting like this nothing will happen. But still, he's the guy and he's the one who started it then he should be the one to make the first move!!!_

- (Detesting the body guards) Will you three bimbos quit the drama! I told you that it was an accident and I told you that I'm very sorry...

- (Stares at Azuma) _This person's a guy?_

- (Waves good bye to the three body guards, with an evil grin) _So long bimbette losers....hehehe…_

- (Sayaka's pissed about the photo scandal) And I thought I could keep a low profile, but it seems like that single picture will destroy my simple life!

- (After revealing her secret identity to Kazuki) _Why did I tell!!!!???? BAKA!!!! But it seems like I could trust him, but still… Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

- I hate to say this but... Thanks, Tsukimori-kun.

- (Pitifully carrying burdens on her shoulder) Great! I look like a pack mule now! I'm carrying my bag, Tsukimori's bag. My violin, Tsukimori's violin. This stinking umbrella and Tsukimori himself! Somebody help me!!!

_- This is my first sleep over... In a friend's house... But it is quite different since he didn't invite me and he's not my...friend..._

_-_ (At the Tsukimori residence)_ If only I knew that this is how they do breakfast, I should've dressed better…_

**- **(Len intrudes the bathroom) **!!!!!!!!**...You **PERVERT**! Knock first!!!!!

- It's okay Mrs. Tsukimori, don't bother making him say it. It'll take him years to learn it. (Talking about Len and learning how to say 'sorry')

_- I've never really played in front of other people since that day... I only play to my family. But since Mrs. Tsukimori has been so nice to me, I guess I can give her a little something in return._

- (Accompanies Len at the table) Do you always have to be this rude? Well, no matter. I'll just stay here and keep you company.

- (denying Len for being mistaken as her bf) But... he's not... my....

- What do you care?! I want to shout!!! I'm feeling so up today!!!

**- **(Len saw through her undies)** PPPEEEERRRVVVEEERRRTTTT!!!**

- (Defends Haruka) You hags! She didn't do anything to you! And all of you! What the heck are you laughing about! Instead of helping her, you all just laughed it off thinking you're all too cool!

_-_ (About to smudge pie on face)_I'll probably regret this for the rest of my life but, here goes nothing!_

_- _(Coughs a lot)_ There it goes again… Why is this happening to me?_

_- What am I saying?! Random outburst! Ggrrr... But I can't think of anything to say!_

- Please don't look at me… I look hideous right now…

- Silly me! Being dramatic and all. I'm sorry I have to open up to you like that, even though I know this matter doesn't concern you at all.

- I just want to live my life the way my family wants and not helplessly lie on a bed all day long before that fateful day comes....

- Hehehe.... No! He's not my boyfriend. (-_-So in denial)

_- Should I ask him out? It's not a date anyway. But It's a bad image for a girl asking a guy out like that. No! It's not a date-date! It's just a friendly favor date.....Yeah!_

- I want you to go out with meeeehhh!!!

- I'm gonna make you drink it for the rest of your life!

_- I don't know why I'm smiling like this. Is it because, I'm already starting to like him? Nah! Never gonna happen!_

- (Confronts Cyrus) Just don't get too close to me. You always put me into all kinds of trouble! Know your limits, '**CASANOVA**'…

- He's good in coaxing the ladies, though they're all bluffs…

- (Cyrus asks if she's hurt) Of course I am you dummy! Stop distracting me!

- Will you stop sending me your e-mails full of cheesy lines! And stop calling me in the middle of the night!

**- Gross**! **Eew**! **Yuck**! **AAaaaahhhhh**....

- Oh no! It's that moronic maniac! Tsukimori-kun, hide me!

_- If Cyrus will have a girlfriend, then that means he'll be too busy to disturb me! SWEET!!!_

- I hate his plan. It's like I'm totally being taken advantage of!

_- Sacrifice! I must... For Cyrus and for my freedom..._

- She won't know unless you tell her. I'd be surely glad if you pull yourself together and confess! There's no harm in trying. You've got nothing to lose. You'll only lose the opportunity if you let it go!

- Why is it so hard to confess your feelings for a person (Talking about Cyrus and herself)? It's also hard to admit to yourself that you're starting to like that person (Now, mostly about her)...

- You're my cousin, you can't possibly love me more than a cousin a friend or a sister.

- NNnnnooooo!!! My purse is gone!!! Aaaahhhh!!!!...

- No buts! There's no turning back now! We have to do this, okay?

_**- **_(Putting up a couple-act before Len)_**I love you?**_.... hahaha

- Not so fast wise guy! You're supposed to tell me to stay because you love me too! And then we'll go on a date so that they won't notice that I didn't even pay the stupid entrance fee! Oooppss... (Spoiler Sayaka)

**- **(Inside the haunted house) **Ggggaaahhhhhhhhh**!!! It's the headless knight!!! Aaahhhh!!! And the lady in white!!! Kyaaahhh! Let me out of here! I can't take it anymore!

- Stay close to me! Don't let go! Or else, I'll kill you!

_- Oh well... Maybe they really are going out for real. It's inevitable._

_- Even though this day didn't turn out the way I wanted to, I still loved it! I'll treasure it for the rest of my life!_

- Cut it out Tsukimori-kun… I'm not in the mood to think of a good come back...

_- I guess he still hates me..._

_- Bull's eye..._

- Haha... It's just that the violin and archery almost have the same idea and concept.... I guess...

- (Doubtful) What if... what if...

- I'll hate you even more if ever you left without letting me know.

- Sheesh! These girls are so exhilarated from all those prom and Valentines stuff! I can't even see what's so special about it.

_- What a beautiful view! So romantic!_

_- I still haven't made up my mind on what I'll give to Tsukimori-kun! Aarrgghhh..._

- I'm sorry I can't think of anything else to give you but that. But, I promise you that I played it with all my heart, I swear!

- And again... another much-awaited school festivity...

- Some twist of fate! It was very unexpected.

_- _(Lovingly stares at Len) _Sleepyhead… He's much tamer this way!_

_- _(Almost kissed Len)_ What were you thinking, you stupid girl?! Are you out of your mind?!_

_- Oh no I'll be late! Late, late, late!_

- Those two are well-respected guys in here. You should at least show more respect.

- (Looking for Yuka) Tsukimori-kun, have you seen a flirty girl, who speaks English fluently although she's full Japanese, anywhere happily skipping around and humming silly songs in the campus? Hhhmm... That didn't turn out quite right...

_- He's still so shocked; I've never seen him like this before._

_- You shouldn't have slapped him._

- I couldn't possibly... I mean... I wouldn't...

- I didn't plan this! It was a set up! Yuka was the one who planned to get revenge from you!

- What did I do to deserve something like this? Can you tell me? Am I a bad person? Yes. I think I am…

_- Maybe through this…_ _I would be able to forget about it all…_

_- Why am I doing this to myself? It's not like having an argument with Tsukimori-kun makes it the end of the world..._

_- What am I thinking?! I don't even have the right to be jealous! I don't own him. He's not mine and never will be..._

- No. This guy's annoying me, and this place is too noisy and crowded. I hate it.

- (Puked) I don't feel so goo-... **BLEAGH**!

- What?! What am I doing here?! Did you do anything to me?! You sicko!

_- I...I'm sorry, please... forgive me..._

- What did you do to me?! You lecher!

- Excuse me, you judgmental person! You didn't even know how much I suffered in that place! And I must say that I was the most proper lady in that disco club!

- What do you care?! I can flirt with anyone I like, any time I like, and anywhere I like. You're not the boss of me!

_- You dim-witted girl! Why do you have to make matters worse?!_

_- Did he put these on me when I was asleep?_

- What are you staring at?! It's impolite you know! A growing girl's got to have her privacy and sweet cherished moment when it comes to eating.

- Eeewww... No way! parents?! You? Me? Couple? Psssshhhh... That's absurd! Na-uh!

_- _(Listening to her mp3) _Wow! This song makes me wanna dance along to the beat!_

_- He thinks he's so perfect! He doesn't even know talent when he sees one! I really need to walk away from him..._

_- _(Her shoes got broken) _Drats! Why now?! Whyyyy? You failed me at the time I needed you the most!_

- Thank you! Thank you because... you always look out for me... and that's what friends do, right?

_- Flustering?! What am I flustering about? My face terribly feels hot!_

_- _(Secretly insulting Nami Amou) _Yah… Like a blood-sucking leech. You won't let go 'til you get what you want._

_- Prom? Then wedding? Too many events! How am I supposed to hand him the invitation? I need to plan a strategic approach!_

_- Wait... Should I go to the prom or not? But for some reason, I don't feel like it..._

- Tsukimori-kun's task is just too compatible for him, don't you think?

_- Is it because…of my sickness? Or maybe because I'm not into parties and stuff? No! It's because... because... I... Of course... I don't want to see him dance with someone else... It'll hurt... so much, it's unbearable..._

- (Aunt Serenity convinced her to go to prom) I guess I'm no match for you when you cry like that. You're so unfair...

- Haruka, whatever are you talking about?! Of course I wouldn't miss this for the world!

- Kazuki-kun, we suck at this!

_- Dancing with Kazuki-kun like this, makes me feel so alive and carefree!_

_- Hhhhmmm... Dancing with Azuma-kun like this, makes me feel like I'm dancing with a prince. Like those in a fairy tale._

_- He may dance like a prince, but, definitely not my prince charming…_

_- _(After accidentally spitting gum on Medusas's hair) _Hehe… I still got the last laugh…_

_- I look like a fool. I don't have a face to show everybody, especially Len. He's probably dancing with someone by now._

_- I can't do this. I never played in front of other people._

- (Dancing with Len) I'm just nervous. Because it's you…

_- I want this moment to last forever..._

_- It's getting worse…_

- (Impersonating Aunt Serenity) _ It's beautifully precious! A keep-sake! Remember that it's the thought that counts!_

- Auntie, don't worry about me. I can fix myself. Now go upstairs and let the stylist transform you into a beautiful princess!

- This event will change your life from now on. It's a big step you're taking today. I just want you to know that I'm very glad and will be rooting for you! Go for it!

- (Looks at Len from afar) '_Til... death... do us... part... __What am I saying?! Why did I look at him? It's like my head has its own instincts._

_- I know how much you've been longing for Jiro-neechan too, Ana-san...__But unfortunately, she has to move on and forget about him... She needs to live her life normally... with someone else..._

_- My chest hurts… Please... not now. Not on my aunt's special day..._

- Release me now. I don't have to explain anything to you! You're not my father!

- No! I want only **YOU**!

- Here! See this? This will be our wedding rings, errr... more like necklaces! It'll be the sign of our holy matrimony and the symbol of our..._**eternal love**_...

_- _(After recieving a kiss on the forehead from Len) _Uwa… I want more than that…_

- I couldn't possibly... think of something very big... I only want to build a small family... I... hhhmm... at least two?

- But I thought... you were talking about... never mind.

- You're being too dramatically caring these past days. Admit it! You're crazy for me, and you've been desperately in love with me from the start, eh?

- I really want to see you guys badly. But seems like my '_husband_' has been taking me out a lot lately.

- You already did accomplish Priority seven, Len...

- Len, _**Aishiteru**_! I love you so much! And I wanted to shout it into the heavens above! You're my first love Len Tsukimori! At first, I thought that I'll die all on my own, but, when you happened into my life... I've finally realized that, I can't survive by myself alone...

- Did you ever regret the time you decided to be with me? Am I being such a burden to you? Aren't you tired of taking care of me?

- Just like here in mom's book, there were two lovers, and... do you know what kept the dying girl going? ... It's because, she wanted to live longer for the man she loved. Just like you and me. I could have been dead by now if you're not here with me...

- Hhhmm… Dying? Of course I'm scared... I'm very jealous of those other people who find peace in themselves and are confident enough to leave behind the ones they love since they are satisfied that they will not regret anything after leaving this world. They have the courage... I don't. I'm only becoming stronger because of you. I also loved it that I find strength from the ones I love, and also from my mom's words of encouragement here in this book which inspired me a lot. In spite of my incapability and weaknesses, I still struggled to be a good enough musician for my parents. I wanted to prove them of what I'm worth.

- I want to go to _**Disney Land**_!

- Actually, I have said that I love you, but, It feels like, I don't know it's true definition. It's really hard to explain, and I want to be enlightened more...

- (Making Len take an oath) Len, when I die... will you promise me that you would still go on and live your life for me. I want you to be recognized with greatness! I'd be proud of you! And promise me as well that, your fairy tale won't end once I leave.

- Your fairy tale is only beginning, mine is about to end... Everything about your life must go on and continue as how it normally does. Don't worry, I promise you that I'll be watching over you. And when you met the right girl, I'll know it for sure... and I'll be rooting for you! So...please promise me that.

- Please, promise? For me? And one more thing… when I go, I want be buried to where my family lies and that you will shower my grave with pink roses each day okay? I'll be counting on that as well…

- (Ready to leave this world) I can't Len, this is destiny... This is how things are bound to happen. We can't do anything to stop what fate holds for each and every one of us. They're calling me now. I need to leave...

- Len... I love you, and I still will. Sometimes it feels like, it's not fair. I only realized my feelings at the last moment. I hated myself for that. And now, I don't want the same thing to happen to you for the second time. Promise me now, because you'll never be able to promise me again. Promise me, that you'll love her as how you have loved me...

_- The breeze and winds of change, it's like they're telling me to move on. It surely is a brand new start for me and for everybody else..._

_- I never regret anything... It's all worth it..._

* * *

**LEN:**

- (Len intervenes the delinquents and Sayaka) Seeing someone as freaky as you two taking such a helpless girl is just an annoying thought...

- (Insulting Sayaka at first meeting) I recognize you. You're the one who always space out during lessons.

- (Second insult) So you're the one playing that awful music back there.

- (Third insult) Oh yeah... you really have everything under control. As I have seen, they were already taking you away, and you look so helpless. (Toushe ^_^ hahaha)

- I didn't do that for you. It's only because I wouldn't have a peace of mind, knowing that someone else is being blamed for other people's mischievousness...

- Na-kashi-ma-...I'm....sor-...

- Thank you.... (Man of few words -_-)

_- _(Lenas against the door, blushing after seeing Sayaka naked) _That was... I didn't mean to..._

_- Far more better, huh?_

_- _(Looks at Sayaka) _Although there's no trace of femininity in you…_

- I have to admit it was fun...

- Stop that pointless yelling already. It is mostly your fault.

- (Sees her undies) It's pink, with laces..........

_- You're really a handful… like a child…_

_- You've finally found a true friend…_

- That's enough.... You're eyes will get irritated...

_- She wants to be as good as me?_

- (Iced tea moment) You never get tired of these, don't you?

_- Pity… date?_

_- Awkaward… She didn't even answer back rudely…_

_- Now what is he going to do?_

- I guess that's true love. Maybe that's the reason why he felt so strongly about her.

_- He finally confessed to her… It's all worth it, even though he got rejected…_

- But.... wait...

- (Sayaka pretended to confess her love) I do not.... Good bye then… (ditcher Len)

- (Calming Sayaka inside the haunted house) Will you calm down? It's all fake, you know. What a baby…

- What about the dinner you promised?

- (Looks at the hotdog in a bun) And this is dinner?

- The usual absent-minded girl...

- Why are you in such a hurry anyway? And what a rude attitude. You didn't even mind saying you're sorry.

- You're not the **Sayaka** I knew... The **Sayaka** I knew is very daring, very brave, and is not afraid to take risks.

_- I didn't know that her simple playing could actually calm me so well… Somehow it feels like it's reaching into my soul._

- Anyway, that time I accompanied you, I just want you to accept that as a gift as well.

_- What was that feeling? I felt as if somebody kissed me... Maybe it was all just a dream_.

_- This sensation is driving me crazy... I really want to know... what that was..._

- No... And I care what?

- (Talks back to Yuka) Stop calling me by my first name... How irritatingly pathetic of you to think that were close friends.

- You did? I see...

- You're the one who planned the whole thing. And from the very start, you've been planning your revenge, not on me, but on her. I don't know the reason why, but I'm pretty sure that your plan has already gone smoothly the way you want it to, am I right?

- (Rejects Yuka) ... I'm... sorry... I don't...

- (Takes an unconscious Sayaka away from a guy) Give her to me... She's mine...

_- _(Sayaka barfed at him) _Terrific..._

_- I don't even know myself anymore... I'd never do something like this for anyone._.. _Why do I always do such things for you?_

_- It was you... It wasn't a dream after all..._

- Do we have to go through this again?

- Why are you thanking me when it seemed to me like you were enjoying yourself back there?

- You were drunk, and that guy completely have his arms wrapped around you. Is that what you call proper?

- You ordered too much. You do realize that you're gonna have pay for all of that…

- (After seeing Sayaka dancing like a goof) I did... And it was unsightly...

_- Why do I always feel the need to look after her?_

_- You can do it... I know you can... Don't worry, I'm here. Just follow my lead._

- (Dancing with Sayaka) You're shaking…

_- Because it's me?_

_- I don't want to let you go right now…_

_- What's happening to you?_

- What do you mean nothing? I saw blood on your hands... You can't call it like that as if it was nothing...

_- What could I do for you? I don't want you to go away…_

- It's cool, none taken...

- Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted to be married illegally. Since we're still not in the right age to marry, I guess it's illegal... Or maybe you want someone else here with you?

_- You're… unbelievable…_

- (Caringly puts a sweater on Sayaka) You might get cold...

- Stop running away from me like what you've always done to me before. Come on now, you have to get some rest.

_- Don't scare me..._

_-_ (Makes a wish on the shooting star)_ Please, let me be with her for a lot more time... Give her… Give us, a chance..._

- Come on... I assure you that it will all be okay. You'll be safe with me...

- What are you saying? Of course not. Not a single moment in my life have I regret this decision.

_- You don't have to prove them anything..._

- If... you have been given one last day left to live, how would you want to spend it?

- I don't know its definition as well. But action speaks louder than words. So just let our actions do the talking.

- No... Stay that way, don't bother moving. Just be still...

- No! Will you quit making me promise you something so impossible! I would never love anyone as I have loved you! You're very different, and no one could ever take you place.... Never!

- Sayaka... I don't want you to go...

_- _(Said these words at the last minute) _I love you... I love you... I've loved you all along... I'm sorry..._

_- I'm sorry... Cyrus…_

* * *

**AUNT SERENITY:**

- Who's that totally cute guy who walked you home?!

- (Begs Len) I beseech you to take care of her. Don't ever leave her. I'm so sorry if I'm asking too much.

- I never, ever, regret the day you came to my life, and I want you to always remember that. I'll protect you Sayaka.

_- _(Confession advise to Sayaka)_ Deep breath, then take the plunge_.

- Why didn't you tell me you have friends coming? I should've cleaned up the place first.

- Not at all! I'd love to have you guys around! Please do stay!

- I'll prepare the _**futons**_ then!

- I think you should go and apologize to Tsukimori-san and also... maybe you should talk to that Yuka person to make things clearer.

- The big news is that... were getting **MARRIED**!

- Hello, you two? Care to join us in the real world?

- Sayaka! You can invite that gentle young man (Azuma), and that pastry-loving friend (Kazuki) of yours as well! The more the merrier!

- Is it because, you don't want to see the person you love dance with someone else? That is **selfishness** my niece. Of course sometimes we girls have to be possessive when it comes to our man, but... he's not yours.

- You know that it wouldn't be special if you weren't there celebrating with me!

- (Pleads the doctor) You have to do everything you can! Please, I beg of you! I can't live without her!

- Well... I wanted to live a normal life. I don't like complicated stuffs, and I know that the paparazzi and reporters won't let me out of their sight, just like how your parents once lived. I really don't dream that big, coz I just wanted to keep it simple, you know?

- Tsukimori-kun... She doesn't need to see a fairy to believe that you love her. It's already enough that you have given her a reason to live.... I appreciate all you effort to keep my Sayaka healthier.

* * *

**HARUKA:**

- Tsukimori-kun told me! Looks like he really knows you well...

- They're both amazing! Hihara-senpai is so funny and Yunoki-sama is such a gentle and kind person!

_- _(Has a hunch about Kazuki's feelings for her snepai) _Hihara-senpai… Could it be that...you also?_

- (Wisely adviced Cyrus) Maybe, you two should just forget that it ever happened. If you don't, you won't be able to treat each other the same way you did before. I know it's hard... but face it, she loves someone else. We can't do anything about it. If you really love her, learn to let go. At least she's happy.

- Don't worry Sayaka-senpai... He'll be back to normal in no time! You two can be friends again!

- Sayaka-senpai, you looked so down in the dumps today…

- He's not coming...

- Sayaka -senpai... I'm sorry… I'm supposed to keep this a secret but... I couldn't bear seeing you like this...

- Cyrus-senpai! Thank you for all those times we've spent together... I won't forget you!

- I thought your aunt said she didn't clean up. Look at this place! It's completely flawless!

- I think that today's theme should be about... fairies!

- Sight-seeing? Here? but this is Seiso academy. No scenery to gaze here.

- Fujimoto-san! Please calm down and behave yourself.

- No way! What an insolent little freak!

_- Sayaka-senpai, why are you hurting yourself?_

- Sayaka-senpai, you're zoning out on me again...

- You know what can give you a peace of mind? Stop Yuka-san from plotting her revenge against Tsukimori-kun!

- Congratulations Ms. Harlington, I mean, Mrs. Sakamoto-to-be!

- (Revealed herself as the fairy) Yes... It is me... I have been guiding and watching over you as what your parents have requested of me. You have lived your life to the fullest, and it seems like you have no regrets. Are ready to leave now?

* * *

**CYRUS:**

- Hi sweetie! Did you receive my flowers?

- (Carries Sayaka to the infrimary) I said I'll help! Will you just let me protect you for now?! I'm serious!

_- So... I see... You've found somebody else..._

- Actually, I've already drank from it! So it's like an indirect kiss, right?!

- I was just kidding! And until now, I still got the best of you!

- I only need you to pretend to be my girlfriend. Please! Don't worry! If I capture her heart, I will break up with you.

**- SCORE**! I mean... That's good!

- I love you sooo much!!!

- Tell...her... straight out… huh?

- I'll tell the girl of my dreams, my true feelings...

_- I'll be the one with you there... I swear..._

- (Love confession) You see... **I LOVE YOU SAYAKA**! It's no lie! I was lying when I said I've fallen for that girl.

- I knew it... You've fallen in love with someone else... It's _him_ isn't it?!

_- So... she won't love me more than a cousin huh?_

- You've been a really great help to me today. And I hope that you'll always be… I can't do this by myself.

_- They're on to us... Come on..._

- Hahaha... You're back to normal again! Just like the same old feisty girl I used to know!

- From now on, I'll be calling you '_heart breaker_'...

- (Threatens Len) Promise me you'll take care of that naughty cousin of mine okay?! Or else you'll get a serious beating from me! Got that?

- Won't I even get a last kiss?

_- I have entrusted her into your hands now, Tsukimori..._

- You **idiot**! I thought I could trust you. You didn't even tell her those three simple words! How could you say to me that you love her, huh?! I shouldn't have let her go from the very beginning!

* * *

**AZUMA:**

- I'm so sorry... I made you remember that tragic day...

- I'm looking forward to playing music with you again.

- (Talks about Cyrus's increasing popularity) He seems to easily get the attention of every girl at school. (Obviously envious, Azuma -_-)

- He really knows what kind of flowers to give you, huh?

- Isn't that bad? You eavesdropped between two girls' private conversation?

- (Gives Sayaka an expensive bracelet) No! I insist! I really bought that for you. I would be very disappointed if you didn't take it...

- I guess we have no choice. Our driver is off-duty.

- Sayaka-san, if you agreed to Fujimoto-san's schemes, it will seem like you're an accomplice yourself.

- Being host for the night is such an amazing privilege! I bet that it would be a fun experience...

- (Asks Sayaka for a dance) May I have the next dance, my lady? You look very beautiful tonight.

- The King of the night is......... Tsukimori Len!

- I just bought them something simple. A beautiful wooden wall-clock.

- Sayaka... How joyful I am to see you again...

* * *

**KAZUKI:**

- Could it be? You're the Sayaka Nakashima?! From the famous, **MULTI-TALENTED** family of Nakashima's? (Excited to meet Sayaka).

- Actually, it suits you. You look more like a babysitter! (Makes fun of Sayaka's loose outfit)

- Yay!!! Free period rocks!!!

_- Or maybe he really has feelings for you...._

- Fire away!

- Wow! Saya-chan! That's an awful lot of food you got there!

- You can do it Saya-chan! Hit that target!

_- So that's how Saya-chan celebrates Valentines in New York!_

- Hey! hey! I told you that it was only an accident! And It was just for additional information about other countries' culture. Really... that's all there is!

- Time sure runs fast when you're having fun!

**- WOW**! I sure like your aunt's cooking! If Saya-chan lives like this, I sure wish I was living her life!

- Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?

- It's okay! I gave it to you anyway so it's up to you on what to do with it…

- This day is the best! I've enjoyed every single moment of it. I'll surely treasure this!

- Saya-chan... I know how you felt when you saw those two. I truly understand...

- Saya-chan? May I have your first dance?

- Let's just do what we want to do! It's **FREE** dance period anyway, right?!

- How come? Saya-chan is too young, and she looks healthy to me... I never knew that… she was this sick...

- To our very special audience, we would like to dedicate to you, this cheerful music! I hope you'll enjoy! We may not be famous around the world, but we are '_well-known_' by you, right?!

* * *

**YUKA:**

- No worries! I'm A-okay!

_- Finally... I've met her. When I have accomplished my revenge, she won't know what hit her._

- Yoohoo! Nakashima-san! Right here! Oh nothing! I was just sight-seeing!

- I mean sight-seeing for **BOYS**! Kyah!

- (Spots Azuma and Kazuki) Who are these two cuties, hmmmm?

- Sorry. I just easily get hooked up by _**bishounens**_! And please just call me Yuka.

- No need to worry about me. I'll just stay here and hunt for more gorgeous men! Maybe my English will get their attention.

- Len! From now on, I'll call you Len. Or maybe Lenny. Sooo cute!

- (After the huge slap) You think you're such a hot shot don't you? Insulting someone you just met! I only wanted to be your friend! Don't you dare judge me that easily!

- Anyway... No matter what you do, Len, I'll always be on to you. I'll never let you go... I'll never give up until I have you... That I swear!

- I want to get back at him. Will you please help me? I want Len to notice me. I want him to fall for me. And when that happens, I'll break his heart, that jerk!

- Well, the least you could do is to **stay away**, and don't interfere...

- Aw come on! You know what I'm saying. I know that you gladly agreed to the plan that you'll let Len meet his doom. I mean you planned all of this for me because you sympathize me. Am I right? You'll hurt him in the end!

- (Unveiled her evil plot to Sayaka) Awww... You didn't even know that the whole revenge I planned was actually meant for you. You poor thing...

- Oh my! It's you Kazuki… and hhhmmm... Sayaka, what a coincidence. Len and I were just passing by. And we're on a date!

- (Calls Len's attantion) Len! hello?! You're physically near but your mind is traveling somewhere else. I wonder why?

- Then why didn't you told that to Sayaka when they saw us together, huh? Admit it! You've fallen for me!

- I love you! I really do. Tell me what you really feel about me!

_- Why?! Am I that hard to love? I don't want to accept it but, he really rejected me straight to my face. I feel like I was slapped. My chest feels heavy!_

_- What have I done? I've ruined their relationship. All for my selfish desires. I thought I was doing this all for __**Cyrus**__, but I didn't realize that I was already being selfish..._

- Nah! Guys come and go. I'm sure I'll find myself a much nicer guy. I know for sure, that he likes you too. You are the reason why he refused me.

- Easy there lover boy! She's just broken-hearted. I think it's up to you to fix things between yah! Ciao! Best of wishes to you!

- What are you blabbering about, woman?! There's no need to feel sorry for me. Just like what I said, guys come and go! I find it very easy to get over a guy, especially numb ones...

- Hey Lenny! Take care of Sayaka. Same goes to you too, Saya. Good luck you lovey-doveys!

_- I guess It'll always be you for me, Cyrus!_

* * *

_**SPECIAL **_

**MISA HAMAI:**

(Stands with Sayaka at the concert hall, while watching the famous quartet perform) Don't worry, dear. I knew it from the beginning! I'm so happy for you two. And just to let you know, it was my idea since he came to me and asked for my advice about it... Besides he really loves you! And I can't interfere when it comes to the affairs of the heart of my own son.

**HIROKO NAKASHIMA:**

_Yes. We wanted you to know, how much we love you, Sayaka. We want you to stop feeling guilty, because you did nothing wrong. We've seen how you've isolated yourself from other people for a long time._

**DESTINY NAKASHIMA:**

_Our precious baby girl, all grown up... You've turned out to be such a mature young lady. We're very proud of you, my daughter._

**SOJIRO NAKASHIMA:**

_Sayaka-chan, Father's right. Don't blame yourself. Things happen for a reason. It's destiny, everything in our lives has been planned from the very beginning. And you, meeting the love of your life, wouldn't have happened if you didn't accept what fate has in stored for you._

**KAHOKO HINO:**

Well... before, I thought that you're going to be the _**TOR**__mentor_ of my life. But, after getting to know you a lot better, I learned to love you too...


	2. FUN FACTS

_Here are some additional information about my characters and how the story goes. Keep reading if you want to be enlightened the more! ^_-  
_

_

* * *

_

-Sayaka can't swim

- Aunt Serenity and Destiny (Sayaka's mom) had an age gap of 9 years.

- Destiny, aside from being a famous musician, is also a well-known writer of Music Romance. She wrote a novel called "_**The Soul of my Harmony**_" which was all about two violin rivals who fell in love with each other. The heroine eventually dies from a severe disease but they are still tied together with an everlasting bond of their love for music.

- Destiny is almost deaf Which is why she was given the title, "**_Beethoven's heiress_**"

- Sayaka's family is a Christian! (yep ^_^)

- Cyrus is an adopted child of Sayaka's aunt from the father's side.

- Sayaka has green eyes and long, orange, and unevenly-trimmed hair.

- Sayaka deosn't follow the Music department's uniform code and wears long black socks like the Gen. Ed. Department.

- Mr. Tanaka Sakamoto and Aunt Serenity's relationship had been kept a secret from Sayaka or 3 years.

- Sayaka assumed that she could've fallen for Kazuki immediately is she hadn't met Len.

**- SPOILER**: Sayaka has a secret twin ;P (Maybe if I have more time to write about its story then I would)

- Sayaka and Eto Kiriya went to the same violin school. But due to Eto's harshness, she gave up the schooling and decided to learn violin from her family.

- When her family died, she strived to learn violin by herself. She urged herself in playing the violin more aside from her other talents (harp, piano, and singing) because she wants to accomplish her family's dream of becoming a String Quartet.

- Sayaka's sickness is called '_**Hemoptysis**_' wherein there is expectoration of blood or of blood-streaked sputum from the larynx, trachea, bronchi, or lungs.

- Sojiro (Sayaka's older brother) is 7 years older than her.

- Sayaka's female idol singer is _**Kanon**_ (The one who sang Brand New Breeze and made a cameo appearance in La corda d'oro with Misa Hamai)

- Sayaka has never been to Britain, ever!

- Sayaka loves to eat, but never grows fat. Let's just say, she can maintain her slender body even after chowing down a lot.

- Haruka's life and identity are all make-believe. After her complete disappearance, nobody in the human world remembers her existence.

- Sayaka is a talented story-teller. She just doesn't notice it.

- Aunt Serenity named her first daughter, _Sayaka_.

- Sayaka possess these bad habits: Hitting herself on the head when she makes mistakes; Chewing gum to lose tension; and sleeping with her eyes open (Sometimes).

- Sayaka owns a necklace with twin violin-shaped pendants, which came from her parents. She doesn't know that there is still a huge mystery behind the origin and purpose of the necklace (Let's say that it has something to do about her 'secret twin')

- People often make impression of Sayaka as '_lady-like'_ at first sight. They haven't seen the spunky side of her.

- Sayaka doesn't want anyone touching (styling/altering) her hair other than her.

- Sayaka's height is only** _5'4_"**.

- Sojiro dies at 15 when she was only 8.

- Aunt Serenity was only 10 when Destiny gave birth to Sojiro.

- Sayaka had been staying in New York for some time for her medical treatment.

- Haruka was called '_**tensai**_' (meaning intelligent) by Sayaka when she hasn't met her yet. Because Haruka managed to enter Seisou at such a young age.

- Cyrus plays the Viola. Not pretty much mentioned in the chapter though.

- The **Golden Dragon** violin is an antique priced-possession that is passed to the eldest son of the Nakashima family for many generations.

- Cyrus likes to call himself '_**Casanova**_' .

- Yuka has feelings for Cyrus and only figured it out eventually.

- **Archery** is one of the sports Sayaka used to play with her big brother.

- Her brother, Sojiro, also used to be a skillful marksman with many awards. Sojiro taught her how to aim, but she wasn't that much of an expert.

- Tanaka Sakamoto used to classmates with Misa Hamai.

- Sayaka is afraid of Ferris wheels.

- Len learned the whole '_taking care of your hands_' policy from Sayaka… He still implements it in the present even after she's gone. ^_^ (Aaaww)

- Sayaka loves iced tea and pink roses.

- Sayaka had a best friend in New York named _**Kathlyn**_, who also died in a street accident.

- The three body guards are referred to as the '_**Gorgon sisters'**_ by Sayaka.

- Len had never had the chance to say the words "_I love you_" to Sayaka when she was still alive.

- The hospital where Sayaka was confined when she collapsed at Aunt Serenity's wedding is owned by the Kaji's (Aoi's grandfather, I believe).

- Sayaka thinks, talks, and spaces out a lot, a whole **LOT**!

- Len and Sayaka met during their childhood.

- Sayaka deosn't believe in '_love-at-first-sight'_.

- She knows how to knit (taught by her aunt)

- She can be dense at times, but is good in noticing and seeing through people's hearts.

- Kahoko is Sayaka's host body, and is the one tutoring her in violin. Or maybe we can say that her soul is in the magic violin. This allows Sayaka to transfer some talent to Kahoko through physical contact with the instrument(hahaha).

- Lily gave her to Kahoko since they have the same proportions and are considered '_Compatible_' for each other.

- Kahoko referes to Sayaka as _**Felicity**_ since she never unveils her true identity to her host.

- Aoi's father idolizes Sayaka's parents. (Aoi Kaji is a la corda d'oro character from the second season, the Secondo Passo)

- The Nakashima family used to be famous and one of the most respected noble families. But they only became a part of history when the two (Destiny and Hiroko) died.

- Sayaka has a deep brother-complex attitude.

- She can speak fluent English.

- Sayaka is alcohol intolerant. She also doesn't like the taste of coffee

- She also has a habit of hugging and glomping on to people (Especially to Len).

- She's a busy-body and often loves to meddle in other people's affairs.

- Sayaka isn't much of a sociable, party-person.

- Cyrus does a two-finger salute as a signature farewell gesture, with a wink to go with it.

- When she died, her violin, the diary, and the necklace was kept and preserved by her aunt as a keepsake.

- Misa Hamai admires and loves Sayaka as if she was her real daughter-in-law.

- Her father lived by the philosophy that "_Children can surpass their parents_" while Destiny believed that "_People can still play music despite of their incapabilities_"

- Sayaka doesn't rely on music sheets. She prefers memorizing the piece and having her own style of playing it. More like a freedom of expression (A lot like Nodame maybe...)

- Destiny Nakashima used to be the queen's royal musician.

- Destiny also studied at "Royal College of Music" (RCM) in England from Junior, Secondary up to Senior years. This is where she met her husband, Hiroko.

(IF I remember some more facts, maybe I'd add them up here... sooo... this chapter itself isn't complete yet)


	3. Halloween Special

_Hi everyone! I'm back! This is only an extra episode. A special Halloween edition. I thought about this a few days ago, and said to myself that I should at least write this down. So please enjoy reading... and thanks for supporting my other "My Last Sonata" series... ^_^ This story is entitled: "**The Phantom violinist**" (FYI: The other additional characters in this edition are still made up, okay?)  
_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oh yeah! We're going to Azuma's vacation house! This is going to be so much fun!" Kazuki, was as always, full of energy. "Kazuki-kun, you're always up for any adventure aren't you? You always make me as excited as you are..." Sayaka chuckled a bit. They we're all riding Azuma's limo. Haruka was just listening to her mp3 player, Kazuki kept eating some snacks, Azuma is reading some magazines, Sayaka is writing some of her new music compositions, while Len was just staring blankly outside the window looking at the beautiful sceneries. Sayaka took notice of this and began talking to Len.

"The trees still looked beautiful don't they? Even though they are bald and covered with snow, they're still as pretty as ever..." She gave him a gentle smile. Len just glanced at her, and then looked back at the scenery. "_What a snob!_" She said to herself a little disappointed of Len's reaction.

"Hurray! We're here! Wow! Just look at that! This mansion is humongous! Come on! Let's go in! I can't wait to see the hot springs as well!" Kazuki led the group, although he doesn't actually know the place. Once they entered the gigantic doors, the maids formed in two straight lines started welcoming and greeting them while they entered through a red carpet.

"This sure is a warm welcome!" Haruka spoke as she was flattered to see how respectful and obedient the maids are. They were each led to their own rooms and started to unpack. After unpacking, they were called to go downstairs for dinner. Their host for the night was Azuma's former music mentor and the one who maintains order in the Yunoki's vacation house, with her assistant, a fourteen-year old girl named Chiyo. "Good evening everyone! I am **Erika Nagasaki**, Azuma's former mentor. No worries because I won't be a pain in your butt *Chuckles* I'm just here to show you around. So I'll just be like your tour guide for your whole stay. If you want, we can also do music!"

The middle-aged woman introduced herself, and then her assistant, "Oh yes, and this is **Chiyo** Umaki. She's my assistant and also helps me do things around this mansion. She also dreams to be a famous and the **GREATEST** violinist!" The little girl bowed but didn't say a word. After having dinner, they all went to the living room and decided playing music. The five of them played as a quintet using their own instruments. After that short presentation, the two applauded for their work.

"I guess it's our time to show you guys a little something. This piece goes to our beloved guests!" Nagasaki-san stood up and went to the piano while Chiyo picked up a rare-looking violin. Together, they composed great music. "Whoa! Chiyo-chan is really good!" Haruka whispered with awe. "_But her music, it's filled with grief and sorrow… I can feel it. I've been playing that kind of music for a long time now._" Sayaka talked to herself. When the music stopped, they gave a big round of applause as well.

It was fifteen minutes to midnight and they are just sitting in the living room chatting and telling stories. "Uh-oh... It's almost midnight. You know what that means?" Nagasaki-san whispered with a spooky voice. They just stared at her, very eager to know what she was talking about. "W-what is it?" Haruka's voice was a bit shaky. "It's the _Phantom violinist_!" She shouted. They were a bit shocked. "What was it about?" Kazuki entertained the story.

"It was said that this mansion once belonged to a famous violinist. Oh yes! She was very famous and very talented as well. Many people grew jealous of her that they plotted of a way to dispose of their competition. They made a letter saying that they were to meet her outside by the woods at 12:00 midnight. Although it was a blizzard outside, she still pursued to go meet them. When she got lost in the woods, she froze there until morning. Since she forgot her mittens, she had frost-bite in her fingers that they have to be amputated. Of course you know that for a musician, your hands are your most priced-possession! Without it, it's like there's no more meaning in your life. She found out that the letter was only made up by those people. Later, she killed herself... leaving a note saying that she seeks revenge by haunting those people who tricked her, and will surely dispose of her other competitions as well. She really targets violin players. Especially, female violin players..." She summarized the story as quickly as possible, although there is still so much to tell.

This story gave Sayaka the shivers. Everybody in the room looked at her, "I-is this r-really...t-tt-true?" She was trembling with fear knowing that she may be targeted. She never really believed in ghosts… but after hearing this story, she was freaked out. "We really don't know. We haven't seen her ourselves. But every night, we hear violin music playing Beethoven's 'Moonlight Sonata' by the third floor. That was the abandoned stock room where her bedroom used to be. Okay! Let's all go to bed. Good night everyone, good night to you too, Yunoki-sama!" Nagasaki-san swiftly swapped moods and was still speaking of it as if it was nothing.

They were all heading upstairs. Sayaka was looking so down, and still a bit vexed. "Saya-chan! Don't fret, it's just a story. And if ever there really is a Phantom violinist, we'll do our best to protect you!" Kazuki gave her a bit of encouragement to lift up her broken spirit. "Thank you, Kazuki-kun... and everyone." She faintly smiled but is still not satisfied. When everybody entered their rooms, Len spoke behind her while sluggishly opening his door (Since their rooms are parallel to each other), "It's only fiction. The Phantom violinist doesn't exist. If ever there is, Chiyo should have been targeted by now. So stop worrying..." He calmly said. "Uhn!" ('_Uhn_' is like saying yes in a cutesy way) She just gave him smile and agreed for Len's comforting words made her feel much secure.

She tried closing her eyes and covering herself with blanket, but just couldn't sleep at all. Just then, she heard a violin playing that song... "Moonlight Sonata"... She was so frightened that she walked out of bed and went out of her room. She tried finding Haruka's door, but it was too dim. When she finally touched the knob, she knocked lots of times. "Haruka, please let me in. I'm scared..." She whispered almost crying. When the door was opened, she quickly entered the room without looking back. "Phew! Thank you for opening the door! Do you mind if I stay here in your room for the night. Please?" She confidently spoke even though she can't see Haruka's face. "Go back to your own room. You can't sleep here. This is my room..." Uh-oh! Turns out that the room she entered was Len's. "Eh?! What? What are you doing her in Haruka's room you lewd person!" She yelled and demanded. "I told you already that you got the wrong room. Shiguchi's room is next to mine. Now get out of here..." He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her out the door. "Alright already! I can show myself out your room, thank you!" She was a little embarrassed though... for entering a guy's room by mistake.

But then again, she heard the violin playing to the tune of "_**Moonlight Sonata**_". Once again she was creeped out. "On second thought... maybe I should stay here! Oh please let me stay here! I don't want to go all the way out there in that dark hallway..." She begged. He hasn't much of a choice, so he just lets her in. "Don't worry I'll be staying here on the floor..." She cheekily smiled at him. "Okay... Suit yourself." He coldly spoke and went back to sleep. "_W-what the?! And I thought that he was going to be a gentleman and offer his bed for me then tell me that he'll sleep on the ground. Hmph!_" She went to sleep with this thought. After a few minutes of silence, she just couldn't sleep at all. Sayaka tried everything she could, but nothing happens. And again, she kept thinking about the Phantom violinist.

"H-hey! What do you think are you doing?!" Len was surprised to feel her climb on his bed and shared his blanket. "Uh... I just... you know... need to protect you if the Phantom violinist comes for you!" She pretended to be brave and all. "But she only targets female violin players so technically, you're the one who'll be needing protection..." He said. "Aw alright! I need protection, so please don't leave me..." She shut her eyes tightly and moved very close to him. "_This is impossible! How on earth would I even get a wink of sleep? I don't even think I can survive through the morning without doing anything..._" He whispered to himself, since he is a guy and it's natural for him to get even a bit **tempted**. Seeing Sayaka very sound asleep and comfortable, he just went to sleep and tried his best not to... do anything (hahaha! Poor guy ^_-).

It was already 1:30 am. And another music was heard. This time it was playing the happy tune, "_**Minuet**_". Sayaka sat back up, and couldn't resist following the pretty music. She was captivated by the sound and followed it, like she was in a trance or something. She was not conscious of what she was doing. She stepped out of the room, idly walked down stairs, and went outside the huge doors of the mansion. The music led her to the woods. When she got deeper and deeper into the forest, she finally opened her eyes and regained her consciousness. "Where am I? And what am I doing here in my pajamas?!" Aaaah! I'm outside the mansion and it's snowing so hard." She tried calling out for help, but she doesn't know her way out of that maze-like forest. Later, she fell down on her knees, her fingers are frosted, and so are her feet. She lied on the ground, feeling so hopeless and thinking of nothing but dying. "There's still so much I haven't done in life yet... Why does it have to be me?" She helplessly whimpered there all alone.

It was about time when they realized that she was missing. When they saw that the door and the big gates were opened, they already have a hint of wherever she might be. They searched everywhere, even though it was such a strong blizzard outside, they don't care as long as they find her. Len didn't go along with the search group, and decided to go his own way to look for her. He searched and searched, until, he found a body lying on the ground in the very heart of the forest. He ran and checked to see if it is her. "Sayaka! Wake up! Hey! Are you okay?" (Obviously not-_-) He turned her around and saw that she was unconscious and had been crying for some time now. He didn't even realize that he accidentally called her by her first name. She felt so cold like a corpse. He carried her on his back and covered her with his coat. Len can't seem to find his way back too. After some travelling, he found an old and abandoned cabin.

When they got in, he laid her down and lit up the fire place to warm them up. The cabin was filled with skiing materials, which seemed to be kept there and have never been touched for a long time. She woke up and found herself inside that small cabin... with Len! "Tsukimori-kun? How'd you find me?" She sat up and asked. "Don't mind that, just get warm..." He had spoken but didn't face her. She saw that she was covered with a blanket, which she doesn't know where it came from but didn't mind, after seeing how much Len has done for her. They were both pretty silent. Not a word was spoken of. And, of course, she doesn't like it when they're both silent so she opened up.

"I really thought I was gonna freeze there to death. I thought that I would end up like... _her_..." She was teary. He, finally, faced her and took her by her hands. "I won't let that happen, okay? And next time, stop making me worry..." He apathetically said. He held her hands close to his lips. Thinking he was about to kiss it, she shut her eyes so hard and blushed. When she opened them carefully, he was just breathing on it softly to warm it up. She mildly smiled and looked at his face. She was flattered to see how concerened he was of her. Surprisingly, she covered Len with the same blanket while they were still facing each other. He was a little bit flustered but did his best to hide it. "Thank you, Tsukimori-kun..." She gently closed her eyes and her head fell on his chest. "_Unbelievable... Asleep again?_" He chuckled softly, and also leaned against the wall carefully so that she won't wake up, and to catch some shut eye.

As morning came, they heard voices approaching to their direction. And **BANG**! The door was forcefully opened. To their shock, they saw the others staring at them. "Saya-chan? W-what are you two-" Kazuki was as hard as stone after seeing the two sleeping together in one blanket the whole night, Azuma was as astonished as well."Oh Sayaka-senpai! I was so worried! Uuwwaa!" Haruka cried and embraced her beloved senpai. "Good thing we found you two. Let's get you back into the mansion now." Nagasaki-san helped them up.

Back to the mansion, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me..." Chiyo bowed lots of times crying sooo hard as though she was punishing herself. "She was the one who has been haunting the mansion all along?" Sayaka asked. "Yes, she gave in and admitted that she was the one playing the violin during midnight. And also the one who led you to the woods. Please do forgive her…" Nagasaki-san apologized on her behalf as well. "Of course, I'll forgive her. But tell me... why'd you do it in the first place?" She curiously sought for Chiyo's reply. "The woman, who died in this very mansion, she is... my sister. I promised her that I'd seek revenge for her. But I realized that eliminating violin competitors was only for my own selfish desires. I was wrong because I'm not doing it for her anymore." She was facing the floor and can't look at them straight. Chiyo realized that she was just about as worse as her sister's murderers.

"If your sister knew about this, she would be very disappointed. I know that she would also like you to be a great violinist, but this method is not right. You can always be great without eliminating competitors. That would only make you a coward thinking that some musicians can show you off and not relying on your own talents." She prudently explained. Chiyo broke into a loud cry and knelt down on Sayaka's feet. Sayaka was so pitiful that she helped her up and embraced her. "It's okay, don't cry. It's all over now..." Through this, Chiyo remembered that those were the exact words her late sister used to comfort her.

It was departure time. They enjoyed the vacation without any ghosts haunting them. They had fun in the hot springs; they had fun playing music together, and also having snowball fights outside. They bade the maids good bye and also Nagasaki-san and Chiyo-chan. "Good bye everyone! Take care of yourselves, and no more ghost stories, okay?" Kazuki yelled loudly while waving like the others. Chiyo came running to the limo and handed Sayaka something. "Sayaka-san! *huff huff* Please accept this! These are my sister's compositions. Please learn it so that, we can play it together the next time you visit here again." Sayaka smiled and agreed, she also promised to learn it by heart.

Once again, they were on the road, journeying back to their homes. Sayaka approached Len quietly. "Tsukimori-kun, I really want to thank you, with all my heart. Thank you so much!" She thanked him with the biggest and widest smile. Len blushed and looked away. "It was nothing... just forget about that..." He nervously said. "_How could I just forget about all of that?! My life has been saved by you!_" Sayaka wants to yell this but kept quiet. "_I don't even understand why I went frantic just to save you…_" Len wasn't so sure about his own motives as well. "Sayaka-senpai! What were you two doing there together, all alone? Are you two making lovey-dovey? Come on spill!" Haruka teased Sayaka. "Haruka, what are you talking about! How could you know such things! You're only a child!" Sayaka scolded her. "Child?! I'm already fourteen!" Haruka shouted. They both laughed, except the three guys who kept eyeing each other. (Ooohh... Sweet jealousy! hahaha). And their competition for Sayaka's feelings still goes on as it normally does.

Thank you for reading! ^_^


	4. Len's POV

This extra is mostly about Len's Point of View from the first time he met Sayaka... It's really enjoyable to meddle and spy inside Len's head, that's why it'll be twice much fun when writing about it! I hope you people enjoy reading this selection. This is entitled: "**_The girl who snuck her way into my heart_**"

* * *

"_I was practicing in the music room by myself, one ordinary afternoon. Just then, I've also heard someone doing the same thing as I am and I thought I was the only one left in this building. It was the sweet sound of a violin playing such a sorrowful tune. I have to admit that it enticed me a lot, and yet… I don't like it at the same time. I really don't know the reason why, but it felt like the sound 'that person' was creating, gave me warmth, which I thought was not possible to happen to me..."_

"_I never appreciate other people's music if it wasn't polished to perfection. I strive to achieve perfection myself, but why does that mediocre sound bother me so much? I have to find out… But first, I have to put my violin in place…"_

"_I came out of the room where I was practicing, and there she was… I had no idea that it was a girl. She shows no reaction or whatsoever. She stared at me, until we ended up looking at each other in the eyes. But then, she turned her back against me and went away, which I, later, did the same…"_

"_I journeyed on my way home, by foot. The sun was about to set, and the streets are now quiet, and peaceful. But wait! I think heard something… I think I'd go check it out (Still keeping my cool)…"_

"_It's her again! And it seems like she's being taken by those two no-good-looking guys. Should I go and help her? Well… I don't know why, but I guess she really needs to be saved…"_

"_I stopped those distrustful looking men from dragging her away. And as expected from notorious people like them, they'd never go away without a street fight. Also, maybe because I provoked them by trash talking them. They made their first move, but I shielded myself to avoid their blow. But then again, it's not a fair fight and I couldn't do this alone. That girl, she courageously intervened the rumble and kicked the bullies in one hit, and they tumbled down the street like huge rocks. She even called me __**STRANGER-san**__, and told me not to use my hands for fighting. She grasped for my hands and we ran away together… Her hands were soft and warm, and it felt like I'm melting…"_

"_Surprisingly, this strange girl took me to her house, and she tended my wounds. She was so close to me and I couldn't help but feel uneasy at her presence. There she went again about my hands, saying that: My hands are not meant for destroying ugly faces, instead, they should be used to construct beautiful music. That phrase of hers struck me. It has been implanted on my mind ever since. I was hurt when she rubbed my face with the cotton. She apologizes and leaned closer to my face and blew it gently…"_

"_After that, she introduced herself to me. She is __**Sayaka Nakashima**__. And yes, I know her since her family is legendary. How could I not notice it earlier? She is from my class. She's the one who is always alone, the one who always space out and was often getting scolded for it by the teachers. She's the girl who smiles and frowns by herself as though she was thinking of many happy and sad thoughts in that head of hers. She's the one who doesn't stand out and is very plain; with no good points (At least that's what I thought at first). She was the one playing that music… that music that has stricken me from the very first time I heard of it… I can't understand myself anymore!!! She's not worth my attention at all… But then… what is this feeling?"_

"_She even complimented me for my music earlier. I was stunned. I couldn't accept the fact that I was being nice all of a sudden, so I thought of insulting her (I know it's immature, but I just couldn't!). She, unexpectedly, talked back to me. Nobody has ever raised their tone against me, especially a girl. We ended up arguing over petty and pointless things. But she ran out of comebacks, and I know for sure that I've won against her… **Alas**! She was obviously already enraged by my surly attitude, so she shoved me out the doore and rudely handed me my violin case. She said that she doesn't entertain visitors and doesn't want having friends. Though I can see it in her face that she was lying, after seeing how glad she was when somebody was there to accompany her in that empty house…"_

"_I walked home, filled with regrets; wishing that I could've stayed for a bit longer. But, of course I couldn't because I failed to gain her trust and her friendship. I think that I deserve this punishment… But I want to know badly… Why is it that she makes my heart race like this? I kept convincing myself that she's not worth it. And I don't want to open my eyes to the fact that she actually __**snuck her way inside my heart**__……"_

I hope you enjoy reading! ^_^_  
_


	5. Extra 1

_Hello again...sooo.. I can just make shorties because it's hard to connect my story to the real la corda. In this story, Sayaka is already known by Kahoko as **Felicity** and is now living and sharing the same body as her. It is a continuation or, maybe a part I missed to write where Sayaka has to stay at the Tsukimori residence. This episode is entitled: "**First LOVE aid (Unfading memories of you)**"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Kaho-chan! Since we're done practicing, can I please go stroll for a while… Just me and myself. Don't worry, it'll only take me a few minutes..." Sayaka pleaded Kahoko to let her be alone and explore for a while. "Oh alright, Felicity. You deserve a break yourself. I know I've been a very hard-headed student, and not much of a fast learner. So go ahead, have fun. But be back right away after your short that, okay?" Kahoko gave her permission. "Stop saying that. You're not that hard to teach. The truth is you learn pretty fast..." Sayaka boosted up her confidence. "Thank you... for everything, Felicity. Anyway, how are we going to separate from each other? We are one remember? Wherever I am, you go too." Kahoko wondered. In the middle of puzzlement, both girls were astonished to see Lili appear in front of them. "Hey you two! I heard everything you were chatting about. I guess, I can use my magic to let you two separate for a while. But that means I'm gonna break a few rules. But remember, If the time limit is up, you two would be back together again, got it?" The two agreed to this and **BLING**! With the wave of Lili's wand, Sayaka and Kahoko are apart, but Sayaka still remains in her ghostly form of course.

After thanking Lili for the help, they went on their separate ways and enjoyed their private time. Kahoko went home, while Sayaka was idly strolling inside the campus. Since no one could see her, she just explored the school her own way to her heart's content. She visited the room that she missed the most... The practice room where that '_certain someone'_ used to play music when she was still alive. She entered by phasing herself through the walls. She was really longing to feel a violin without using her host's body (Kahoko) as her sense of touch, too bad she can't anymore. She has nothing left to do but to gaze and reminisce about the past. An almost long lost memory played inside her head. She doesn't know why but for some reason, she remembered the time she was staying at the Tsukimori's. She closed her eyes, and traveled back in time.

*_**flashback**_*

She was quietly tiptoeing across the narrow hallway. She created not a single noise. She's going to check out Len's general condition since he has been running a fever from last night. **CREAKkkk**... She opened the door about only a few inches, just enough for her to peek inside his room. To her biggest surprise, he saw Len, almost **TOPLESS**! (No fair! I wanna see that too T_T) He was trying to remove his top and it was accidentally seen by her own two eyes!

"Eeeeppp! Why didn't you lock the door! SORRY!!! I didn't mean to... I was just- Gah!" She was too nervous to give a good excuse. Len looked blankly right back at her while covering his ears because of the loud shriek she made, which gave him much more of a head-ache. She couldn't add anything to what she was saying so she banged the door loudly and leaned against the wall, with her heart pumping so fast as if she just ran a thousand miles. "_You dummy! Why didn't you knock?! Didn't your aunt teach you any good manners and right conduct?!_" She was confronting herself. Just that time, she heard a loud **THUD**! This sound made her worry a lot so she entered his room again to see what might have happened inside.

"Tsukimori-kun! Oh no! What's wrong?!" She helped him get up and let him sit on the edge of his bed. She noticed that Len was already half-naked... no top at all (Hunky! What a lucky one!). "_So that's why you were taking off your top! You're sweating a lot... I have to do something about it._" She recalled what her aunt taught her about taking care of a person with fever. She fetched a small towel and a basin with tap water mixed with a little hot water. She then gently wiped it all over his body, with her eyes shut tight to avoid her from seeing his bare chest (Even girls get a little bit tempted, okay?!) After wiping, she walked towards his wardrobe to get him something to wear, and to cover the source of her temptation (lol). She handed him a polo shirt and told him, "Here you go. You can dress yourself up, can't you?" She nervously handed him the shirt with her other hand covering her eyes.

Len already had the sleeves put on, but he can't seem to close the buttons properly. He was feeling weaker and weaker whenever he moves. The impatient Sayaka couldn't take it anymore. It was like taking him about an hour with a single button. "For the love of! Let me do that already!" She ran up to his bed, and sat beside him. She quickly buttoned his shirt starting from the bottom though. Len's eyes were a bit weary, but was still staring down at her as she helps him dress up. Her head was bent way down low to avoid her from meeting his eyes. "_Almost there… Keep your cool! You can do this!_" She encouraged herself to continue going on. Half way there, Len couldn't sit anymore so he fell flat on his bed, unconscious. Without realizing, Sayaka fell down with him, because his arm was wrapped around her shoulders. "E-Eh?! Tsukimori! Wake up. I can't get up!"

She was struggling, but not too harsh for her not to hurt Len. Her face was pressed on his chest, skin to skin, since she didn't finish buttoning the upper part of the shirt. She turned all red. "_Terrific... Now I'm feeling like I'm the one who's going to get a fever!_" Sayaka grinned and thought to herself, "_Maybe I should just let it be this way... Even just for today..._" She gave herself a chance to be closer to him than ever, which was all she ever wanted to feel.

*_**end of flashback**_*

With her eyes still closed, she heard sweet music playing softly. It was the mellow sound of the violin. "_Who could it be?_" She opened her eyes to find out. As she carefully opened them, she saw a tall guy, with a majestic posture holding the violin. She discovered that it was '_him_'. The love of her life. "_Len… I've seen you personally... At long last…_" She smiled. She continued listening to his music. She was already contented to see his face even though he can't see her. Lili magically appeared but was hiding at the ceiling and has seen what was happening inside the practice room; The reason why Sayaka asked him for this favor. "_Hhhmm... I've already broken a rule, so I guess doing it for the second time won't make a difference... Here goes!_" And with the swing of his wand…

Len was sensing someone else's presence inside the room. He looked around and he miraculously saw… Sayaka! He was filled with overwhelming shock and his heart wants to jump and rejoice. He took a step forward and approached her slowly. Sayaka was wondering what Len was doing, walking towards her direction although she knows that he can't see her. "Sayaka... You're here... Is it really you?" He gently spoke. Her eyes grew big "How can you see me?" Sayaka came closer too. "I don't know... but I am reallyglad to have seen you again..." He reached out his hand to touch her face but, his hands just went through, as if she wasn't really there. He was saddened, but this is what he expects to happen, so he just contented himself that at least he has the chance to see her. So he grabbed the opportunity to be able to talk to her.

"You don't know how much I missed and longed for you... Even though almost a year has passed, I still can't get over you, Sayaka..." There was a speck of unhappiness in his tone. Sayaka just giggled, "Of course I know! You can't even get me out of your head!" She joked. There was a short minute of silence. "Len, talk to me! You know how much I hate the silence between the two of us!" She persuaded. "I just wanted to touch you right now… I want to feel you again..." No kidding! He was longing for her. She placed her hollow hand in his chest and her other hand on hers. "Even though we can't touch each other… I know, that both in our hearts, we can still feel each other..."

Len couldn't control his overflowing emotions anymore so he hugged her, oh so tight! Even though he can't touch her physically, he really felt her strong presence… The presence of her aura. Sayaka was struck-dumb and blushed. "At least, I think I can feel you now..." He said filled with joy. When he let go, Sayaka smiled mildly at him and said, "I need to go now, Len… Good bye..." She distanced herself from him and waved good bye. "No! Wait! Sayaka, don't go..." He tried to stop her. "When can I see you again?!" He hysterically yelled. "Never… I'm very sorry. But don't worry. I'm watching over you, from afar… but sometimes very near. I'm always around. All you have to do is think about me..." Then she disappeared like a mist blown by the wind without leaving a trace. Len was left staring at the exact place where she stood. "_I will wait for that time… That time where I'll be able to meet you again, Sayaka…_"

"Kahoko! I'm back!" She energetically returned and greeted Kahoko who was daydreaming in her room. "Thank goodness! So how's your day?" She curiously asked. "It was a blast! And it was all worth it!" She gave her the biggest smile. "_Thank you, Lili. Thank you for the chance. Don't worry, Len. I'll definitely be always around for you. Always…_" She said while she and Kahoko are staring at the evening stars.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	6. Extra 2

_Okay, so in this extra, Sayaka has some kind of weird mental disorder. Sorry about the unknown and non-existing sickness I used (which is a bit exaggerated). Just thought that it will be the best kind that suits the flow of the story. Well, it's anime anyway. Title: "**Big brother-complex sickness; a child life crisis**"_

* * *

"Good morning Sayaka-senpai!" Haruka waves her arm up and down to greet a pleasant morning to her dearest senpai. "Eh? Who are you Onee-san?" Sayaka curiously examines Haruka's face. "Onee-san? Sayaka-senpai, really… You're being such a terrible joker in this time of morning." Haruka thought it was all a big joke. Kazuki comes running towards them as well. "Morning Haruka-chan, Saya-chan!" He also greeted. "Do I know who this onee-chan is?" Sayaka carelessly pointed at Kazuki. "That's rude, Sayaka-senpai. That's not a good joke anymore." Haruka confronted. Sayaka's phone rings, but instead, she stared at it and laughed. "Aren't you gonna answer that, Saya-chan?" Kazuki questioned. "Hihihi… This phone! It has a cute ringing tone!" Sayaka couldn't care less and threw the phone up and down. So, Haruka breathes out heavily and did the answering for her. "Haruka here, sorry if Sayaka-san cannot talk right now, please leave your message to me." , "Shiguchi-san? This is Sayaka's aunt! Just wanna check if she's been doing fine while I'm away." Aunt Serenity happens to be calling overseas. Haruka explained Sayaka's weird behavior. "Uh-oh… It's happening again. Sayaka has some… uhhm… Psychological issues. And it happens yearly. She always acts like an eight-year old." Aunt Serenity expounded.

Sayaka saw a male student holding a violin and approaches him. Unexpectedly, she gave the stranger a huge hug. "I found you at last, Jiro-neechan!" She emitted a sunshiny smile. "Waaaahhh! Saya-chan! What are you doing?!" Kazuki stopped her. "Oh yeah… I have to warn you that she might mistook any young guy with a violin as her dead brother Sojiro, sorry about the burden. She really never experienced such a joyous childhood that's why she's going through a child life crisis. Please bear with her for the day, and don't let her get close to any strangers. It only lasts for twenty-four hours. Good bye!" Aunt Serenity ended the call just like that. "Wha?! Oh no! Hihara-senpai, grab her!" Haruka ordered, and Kazuki separated her from the male student and carried her on his shoulder. They made a run for it. "_What was that about? And who was that girl?_" The male student was freaked out.

It's a good thing class hasn't started yet. They went to one of the music rooms to hide. "Sayaka-senpai! What are we to do about you?" Haruka was worriedly seeking for a solution. "So that's how it is. Saya-chan is acting like a kid. How cute… I think I'll call her Saya-chi for today!" Kazuki smiled mildly at Sayaka who kept showing keen interest in Haruka's cute bear trinket hanging on her bag. "You want this?" Haruka was like talking to a child. "Yes, yes!" Sayaka nods gleefully, then Haruka gives her the item. Just in time, Azuma was there to join the little gathering. "Kazuki, what are you still doing here? Class is about to start." Azuma reminded him. As soon as Sayaka saw Azuma, she came close to him and pointed with a grin, "Such a beautiful Onee-san! What a shiny hair!" Sayaka innocently mistook him for a pretty lady. Azuma was astonished, but he still had a smile on his face. "Uh, no it's me, Azuma. Sayaka? Are you feeling okay?" Azuma touches her forehead to check for any signs of fever. The two explained Sayaka's current situation to Azuma. "I see… She had gone through a lot of painful struggles before." Azuma remarked as he remember the time he saw her cry that tragic day her parents died.

Sayaka was still tinkering on Azuma's long hair, really like a kid, but he doesn't mind at all and lets her do as she peases. "What are we supposed to do about her? We can't let others know about this psychological disorder of hers. And class is about to begin." Haruka cares about Sayaka's secret and is prepared to do everything to keep it from the others. They went out of the music room. Luckily, they saw Len walking by the hallway with his violin at hand. "Tsukimori-kun! Wait a second!" Haruka calls out. Len glanced back and stared. "Since you and Sayaka-senpai go to the same class, can you please take care of her?" Haruka asked for a favor. "What are you saying?" Len can't understand since he's not aware of the situation. Sayaka saw him and presumptuously embraced him. "Yay!!! I've been looking all over for you, Jiro-neechan!" She was as chipper as any eight-year old would be. Sayaka leapt up and hug him, now they're both fell on the ground. "Nakashima?! What's gotten into you?!" He jerked away and was confused, not to mention surprised of Sayaka's sudden boldness. When they explained the long story to him, he's feeling kind of reluctant. "Why do I have to be the one responsible?" Len refused. "Please! We beg you. You're the only trusted guy with a violin! If she recognizes you as her brother, even just for today, she won't approach any more strangers." Haruka bowed with folded hands. Well, again, Len hasn't much of choice so he took her with him to class. The three of them went to their respective classrooms too.

Len was walking by the hallway, with Sayaka following him from behind. He walks too fast, and she couldn't keep up very well. Len heard that the sound of the footsteps that were following him had stopped. He looked behind and saw her crying. Sayaka holds on to his sleeve, with teary eyes. "Jiro-neechan, why are you walking so fast? Are you avoiding me? Do you hate me?" She sniffed. Len couldn't stand seeing her tears so he comforted her. "That's enough… I'll walk slowly for you then…" He patted her head gently. Sayaka wiped away those droplets of tears and smiled back. "I'll hold on to you!" She held his sleeve as they walked together.

At class, Sayaka wasn't paying attention to the teacher. She was sighing out a loud many times, indirectly emphasizing that she's bored. The teacher couldn't hold back anymore and burst. "Nakashima! I've had enough of that attitude problem of yours! Keep quiet. If you're not interested, then get out of this class!" She raised her tone. Tears slowly emerged and she broke into a loud cry. "UWwaa!!! I'm sorry!!!" She boohooed like there was no tomorrow. She swiftly went to Len's desk then sat on his lap, whimpering to her heart's content. "She's not feeling well since this morning. Please let me escort her to the nurse's office." Len pretended to volunteer himself in taking her to the infirmary. The teacher approved of them skipping her class since she doesn't want any more ruckus. "Wow! Was that really Nakashima? And was that really Tsukimori?!" They all wondered about their surprising attitude changes. As they got out of the classroom, Sayaka was thankful, "Whew! We finally got out of that boring class, Jiro-neechan! Now let's go have fun!" She initiated. Len touched his forehead as though it was aching. "How troublesome… You're such a pain…" He declared to her face to face. She was saddened and secretly thought, "_Jiro-neechan isn't like this… Maybe he's not my onee-chan…_" She started having doubts.

Again, Sayaka saw two male students. The other one was holding a violin, and the other had a box of **_Pochy_** sticks (It's like a chocolate-coated pretzel or something. Not sure if I spelled it correctly) with him. Sayaka was now seen walking towards these boys. They were astounded to see a girl approach them with such a lovable smile. "_She's sooo cute? Who could she be?_" Both boys asked each other. She waved at them. Len realized that she was already doubting him as her onee-chan. He swallowed his pride and did something that he never imagined he would do: Be more brother-like and do some sweet talking, since he is left with no other choice. Len stretches out his hand and charmed her back, "Naka-… I mean, Saya-chan… It's me, your onee-chan. Come here…" He was like trying to gain the trust of a lost puppy. Sayaka glinted back, and she responded to him with a wide smile. "Coming, Jiro-neechan!" She energetically yipped. The two guys approached them. "Tsukimori-san? We didn't know that you have a sister…" One asked. "She's not my sister… _It's a long and complicated story…" _He didn't bother explaining himself any further. The other guy was amused by Sayaka's cuteness and offered his whole box of Pochy sticks. "Do you want?" He cheerfully gave it all to her, which she accepted without second thoughts. "Thank you Stranger-san!" She said with gratitude. Len had his arm around her shoulder and was like being too high maintenance. He doesn't trust these guys coming closer to Sayaka. "Let's go now…" He pulled her with him. After a few minutes of finding a place to stay, Sayaka started complaining. "Aaahhh… I'm so tired, my feet are killing me!" She whimpered. Len sighed, "_What now?!_" He doesn't know what to do with her anymore. "I want piggy-back ride!" She demanded. To stop her from yapping a lot, he let her climb behind his back and carried her all the way.

As some students pass by them, he purposely releases his support and dropped her to the ground. "**Ow**! That hurts!" She rubbed her sore butt and was showing tears. "People will see…" He explained but she cannot comprehend. When the students have passed, Len offered her a ride again, but she snubbed. "I don't trust you anymore…" She furrows. "I'm… I'm sorry…" He apologizes sincerely. He thought that he was being too soft today. Well on the bright side of that, Sayaka wasn't aware of what's happening between them right now, so he thinks that it's a wide opportunity to be nice at least. "Oh, alright! But don't let go again, okay?!" She went back to the happy kid mode. To make sure that Len won't let go of her, she wraps her legs around his waist. "Now you really won't have to let go!" She proclaimed and cuddled him. He blushed of course, since he's a guy and being done something like this by girl would give him shivers down the……… **SPINE**! (Now don't think perverted thoughts ;P). Her arms tightened around his neck. He can feel her warm breathing behind his nape and he felt a little dizzy. He bears with this uneasiness, and comfort at the same time.

Since Len had to accompany this troublesome girl the whole day, and avoid getting in touch with other people and went straight to a practice room. He made Sayaka sit by the corner properly while eating the Pochy sticks. He stood there and was practicing his music the whole time. When he got tired, he rested and sat by her side. "Are you tired now Jiro-neechan?" Her face was so close to him. She made him eat one Pochy by sticking it in his mouth. "There! You must be starved as well!" She said. He felt her finger touch his dry lips, and he couldn't control his face from turning red, "_She's still delusional..._" He said in his head. She was still munching on those sticks, and he saw that she has some crumbs on her face. "Look at you… So messy…" He cleans her face with his thumb. After realizing that he was being sappy, he ceased from his actions. Then there was ultimate silence. "Onee-chan…" Sayaka commenced a topic, "I admire your music so much. I'm never good in playing the violin. I hated the awful sound I make whenever I stroke it. But hearing that heartwarming music of yours, I have only come to realize that the violin could make such a wonderful sound. I want to be as good as you, but I couldn't…" She shared and doesn't know that she was revealing all of that personal stuff to Len.

Sayaka seemed to have lost her energetic feeling, so he expressed some words of encouragement. "How could you persevere if you haven't tried doing your best? You can't just rely on mere admiration and never do some actions in enhancing yourself. You should look at them as your source of inspiration to keep you from reaching your dream…" He wisely answered. Sayaka felt that she was enlightened a lot. "Thank you Jiro-neechan! I just wish that you would stay by my side forever. Let's make a pinkie swear to that!" Sayaka gets his right hand and make him join their pinkies together. "I never want to go back to that lonely world again… Life is so much happier being like this…" She closes her eyes and snuggled on his warm, and broad shoulder. Len's eyes grew wide, "_Sayaka! She's still somewhere in there!_" He said after hearing her speak as though she had always known that this is all nothing but a delusion. "What do you mean never want to go back?!" He was furiuos. "You can't live in this fantasy forever! There are still people in here that needs you! You can't just go on living in this hallucination without thinking about what others would feel without you! Look at yourself in the mirror! You're no longer a child! Snap out of it! Your brother's **DEAD**!" He continuously exploded in front of her, and was clutching her shoulders firmly.

Sayaka felt as though her whole happy dream came crashing down. She knelt onto the ground and banged her head on the floor. She covered her head with both hands as if she's gone mad. "**WAAAaaaahhh**!!! **Nooo**!!! This isn't true! **LIAR**!" She sobbed and cried hysterically after finally realizing that she has to face reality; the fact that her brother's already gone. She was still shaking her head angrily. Len felt as though he's the one of acting immature. His emotions were overflowing that's why he couldn't help his mouth from spitting those hurtful, but honest words straight out. "Don't cry now… I'm sorry… I…" He held her and couldn't find the proper words to reconcile. He couldn't forgive himself for making her cry like that. When her long weeping was over, he saw that she has fainted from the emotional pain she's gone through today. So, without letting the three know, he brought her home.

The next day, "I did **WHAT**?! **WHERE**?! With **WHOM**?!!!" Sayaka could not believe that she did all of those yesterday. "Yep, yep… Saya-chi was so cute yesterday! Like a little girl!" Kazuki grinned. Sayaka couldn't get a grip and was molding her face like crazy as she had a quick flashback of some of the weird things she had done the other day, especially to Len. "Sayaka-senpai, it's all over now. Don't worry, we'll all forget that yesterday ever happened, okay?" Haruka soothed her down. "_But what about Tsukimori-kun? Will he still treat me the same after that freak show?"_ Sayaka thought. As she entered the classroom, Len was sitting there quietly. He never took notice of her and was acting as if nothing really did happen yesterday. "Uhhmm… Morning, Tsukimori-kun…" She shyly greeted and wants to see how he'll react. "Yeah, morning…" He nonchalantly greeted back. "Eeehh… I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. And sorry if I had been such a burden…" She apologized. "It's okay…" He expressed his indifference in a few words.

She seated herself on the chair, and thought of asking Len something important. "Uhhhmm… Tsukimori-kun, what would you do If I were really your sister?" She asked him directly. He was silent, then gave his reply, "I would never ever want you as a sister…" He looked away. She was like broken into a million pieces of shattered glass. "_He's so cold!_" Her brows met and she stuck her tongue secretly at him. _"I could never imagine you as my sister… I just couldn't…" _ Len said to himself but didn't mean it in a bad way.

(Now let's end it in a wacky way, for a change ^_-)

"EH?! Now she's missing her parents?!" Haruka was conversing with Aunt Serenity on the phone. Sayaka was hugging any middle aged person she sees and calls him/ her mom or dad. "Uh-huh! Haha, it happens yearly as well. Please bear with her… again." Aunt Serenity was chuckling on the other line. "**MOMMY**, **DADDY**!!!" Sayaka hugged two teachers who happen to be a married couple. "This is getting tiring, don't you think?" Len sighed as Kazuki and Azuma did their best to tame the delusional Sayaka.

I hope you enjoy reading! ^_^


	7. Extra 3

_Another shorty... Enjoy reading... TITLE: "**An everlasting image**"_

_

* * *

  
_

"Bye Haruka! I'm going to the park to practice today!" Sayaka bid Haruka farewell. "Sure thing Sayaka-senpai! Take care and see yah tomorrow!" They went their separate ways as they exit the gates of Seiso. At the park, the cherry blossoms were gracefully falling from the trees. It was a bit windy as Sayaka played a song.

As a stranger passed by and spotted her from afar, "_What a beautiful portrait! So majestic! This is the solution to my problem!_" Then **CLICK**! Sayaka was startled by the strange light that flashed before her eyes. "_What the?! That seems to be a camera light!_" She glanced back but saw no one around. "_I think I better leave! It's getting late._" She was a bit nervous. As she head home, she felt a strange presence, as if someone is following her. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" She turned around pointing aimlessly at open space. Strange tricks played her mind so she ran as quickly as she can "_Calm down! It's probably just your imagination!_"

The next day... "Haruka! Help me! I have a feeling that I'm being stalked!" She confide to Haruka as usual. "Really? What makes you think that, Sayaka-senpai?" Haruka was a bit doubtful. "When I was practicing at the park, I saw a camera light flash through my eyes. And when I was walking home, I keep hearing footsteps, but whenever I turn around nobody's there." She quickly stated. "Oh no... That is bad. Maybe it's a pervert trying to take a photo of your private parts!" Haruka hypothetically spoke. "What?! Eewww... I-it can't be like tha-" She was interrupted by more of Haruka's weird suspicions. "O-or maybe he was waiting for your skirt to be blown away by the wind and get a pic of your panties! And worse, sell it off the internet and spread it all over the **WORLD WIDE WEB**!!!!!" Haruka yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Haruka, that is the worst case scenario. But maybe your right!" She refuse to believe Haruka, but was a bit convinced herself. Kazuki and Azuma overheard Haruka's sentences and were quite shocked as they heard her mention something about 'underwear'. Kazuki promptly asked, "Have I heard right? Sayaka-chan is being stalked by someone?" , "Sssshhh... Don't say it too loud Hihara-senpai! I don't want this issue to spread around the campus." Sayaka pleaded with tightly shut eyes and folded hands. "Oh... Sorry about that." Kazuki cheekily smiled and scratched his head. "What's this about a stranger taking pictures of you?" Azuma interrogated with a scary look on his face as if he's a police officer.

Sayaka told them the story all over again. And this time, Len was the one who secretly overheard but passed by but acted as though he heard nothing. "Hey! Tsukimori-san!" Haruka chased him. "Please come with us to help investigate about Sayaka-senpai's stalker!" She begged. Once again, Len was forced to come along. They all went to the park to catch the culprit. "Sayaka-senpai, do exactly what you were doing here last time." Haruka set her as bait, and the culprit appeared at the exact same time and they trapped him. "Gotcha!" Kazuki revealed himself from his hiding place. "I didn't do anything wrong!" He fell to his knees. "Who exactly are you?" Sayaka angrily sought for answers. "I tend you no harm. I was just really captivated by your beauty and the way your face portrays that passionate expression as you play that glorious music with your violin! And oh, how the falling Sakuras matches your mood. The scenery was perfect. But needs more modification since it was taken unintentionally." He explained without taking a single breath.

"Needs more modification? Do you actually think I'd let you take another picture of me? You're totally invading my privacy here, pal!" She argued for her right. "Please meet me tomorrow. I'll give you my contact number. I want to discuss a few things, if ever you're interested being my model. But please do come! I'll be waiting." He hopefully handed her his calling card and left with a grin and winked. The five of them were troubled. When they walked home (Except for Azuma who was always picked up by his limo), "Sayaka-senpai! It's still too dangerous for you to easily trust that guy! You better take someone with you. Or you could just ditch the meeting!" Haruka warned and they all separated.

Sayaka was in a deep thought. "_Should I take Haruka with me?_" Then she had a bad imagination of her and Haruka being taken pictures with nothing on but their underwear locked in a dark room. "**Nnnnoooo!!!** _Bad thoughts get out! I can't let Haruka get mixed up in such a mess! I can't bother Kazuki nor Azuma coz maybe they already made plans for the weekend._" She can't think of anyone. "_It has to be someone I can easily bother any time!_" and later after some thinking, she was stricken by a brilliant idea. "**Tsukimori-kun!** _If he's the one I'm going with..._" She imagined a scene that Len was staring at the photographer with cold eyes like those of a cold-blooded killer. "_Like a real ice-prince!_" She cackled. She contacted the guy and saw at the card that his name was Takeru Monoyama, a high school student like her. She agreed to meet him in a nearby coffee shop.

The day after that, "Come on! Pretty please! I really need your companionship! I'll return you the favor next time!" She begged like a child and as always, he couldn't resist Sayaka's charms and trickery. At the coffee shop, "Sooo... Tell me again why he's here too?" Takeru questioned as he glared at Len. "What's it to you?" Len apathetically asked. "I see... Clingy and high-maintenance of a boyfriend, huh? Well I guess he can come. But he mustn't interfere with the photo shoot!" He commanded. "B-boyfriend?! Uuhh... and what photo shoot?! You've arranged something in secret without my permission?!" She was furious. "I'm asking this as a friendly favor. Please model for me!" He pleaded before her face. She blushed which Len saw. "Aaawww man! Okay, okay! Just keep your distance from me." She finally gave in. Then Takeru realized that he was being too close to her.

They went to the pink flower patch garden. "And it's still as beautiful as ever!" Sayaka ran through the flowers and breathed in the fresh air. Takeru took out his camera and started taking pictures. "_That's it, just be natural…"_ He whispered. Sayaka noticed the flash. "Uwa! Stop it! It's embarrassing! I wasn't even ready yet!" She shyly wept. "No, it's okay. Just do as you please! Feel free to do what you want here! It's important that you'll look natural. Just be yourself." He advised. This made her feel a little uneasy though. She made some cute poses while Len was just watching. "The Sakuras are falling again! Look! Aren't they beautiful?!" She shouted. Takeru was mesmerized and accidentally said "_Yes... you are... very beautiful...perfect..._" He gently spoke. Len heard this silent compliment but Takeru denied. "Uh no! I mean the sight! It's perfect! Eh, Nakashima-san, that's a wrap! Let's go!" and the day was over.

RRRRING! "Hello? Harlington residence, who's this?" Sayaka picked up the phone. "Sayaka-senpai! Have you seen the cover in a newly-released magazine?! It's you! You're famous!" Haruka hysterically shrieked from the opposite line. "No way! What do I look like?" She eagerly asked. "Well, there's too many pictures, but worry not! They're all gorgeous!" She giggled. "Wait! An incoming call, be right back with you." She switched lines. "Hello? Who's this?" She answered the other call. "Hey Nakashima-san! It's a hit! The chief editor of the magazine was so glad! You did a good job!" It was an excited Takeru speaking. "No... It was you who did a good job! You are the photographer. I would have never looked like that if it wasn't for your skills!" She praised him as well, what she doesn't see is that he's absolutely blushing. "Uhm, Nakashima-san, I'm going to enter your photo in a contest. I'm expecting to win first prize! Are you okay with that?" He innocently asked. "Oh sure! No prob! Go ahead and show the world what you can do!"

After the call, Takeru talked to himself while holding the pictures he took of Sayaka, "What's wrong with me lately? Could it be that I'm already falling for her? Or it's just that I find her attractive in these shots?" He hugged her pictures but still full of confusion in his heart. "That's why I'll swear that I will win this contest. To show everyone in the world how beautiful you are, Sayaka." A few days have passed, and then a newsflash came. And it goes: "The winners of the annual photo shoot contest are as follows, Ichigo Hanamizawa, 1st place... Akira Hiroito, 2nd place... and the youngest competitor, Takeru Monoyama in 3rd place... Congratulations!" Sayaka has seen the news, but she doesn't know if she'll be happy or sad since Takeru was especting more from himself.

She went to the park with her violin, and by coincidence, she saw Takeru on the small wooden bridge. He is carrying photos with him so she approached. "Monoyama-kun? What are you doing here?" She curiously asked. He turned his back against her. "I failed you. I lost! I really was so sure that I would win! I thought your pictures are perfect! But I was wrong. It only proves that I haven't captured your true beauty yet. I'm a failure! I shouldn't have started this photography thing! It's all worthless!" He screamed and then he tore her pictures and threw it into the river and threw his camera on the ground. "Monoyama! Don't! Stop this!" But Takeru won't listen. Sayaka left her violin on the ground and jumped through the raging river. Takeru was dumbstruck and saw how serious and determined she was.

She tried her hardest to pick up every piece of the torn down pieces of pictures. Len happens to be passing by and was going to practice there as well. Then he saw Sayaka. He was worried sick so he ran after her. "What the heck are you doing?! You idiot!" He yelled. "Get out of there, come here!" He was pulling her off the river. "No! These photos! I have to get them all." She reasoned. "Those are just pictures! Takeru has lots of them. He can reproduce those pictures any time! Now get out of the water!" He argued. "They're not just pictures... They may not mean anything to you, but they do to me! These are his masterpiece! He created them with all his heart! Just like how I give importance to music! You can't just throw them all away, right?" She cried. Len stopped arguing and held both her shoulders from behind. "I understand now... Let me help you pick them up." He volunteered his help. "Thank you so much... for understanding my feelings." She smiled

Takeru was just watching the scene, and saw her smile like never before. He came to the two of them and helped them get out of the water. The three of them sat on the bench. "There! All fixed." Takeru wiped off his sweat as he finished taping the pieces of photos together again. "I understand everything now. When I was shooting your photos, all I ever cared about was your outer appearance. I never paid attention to your inner feelings, your true heart." He said. "Don't be sad. Third place isn't such a bad thing. You'll actually learn from these experiences. I know that you'll be a famous and world-class photographer someday!" She lifts his spirits up. He just smiled faintly at her. "I know! We can play something for you. I just hope this will cheer you up!"

She and Len stood up and played the piece that seemed familiar to him. While watching and listening to them he realized "_Oh yeah... It was the same music Sayaka was playing when I first saw her._" He closed his eyes, "_So this is the kind of music that you give importance so much._" When he opened them, he was astonished! **Fireflies** appeared. "_This is definitely it! The perfect missing piece._" He whispered with eyes wide open while watching them. The two were quite clueless about it since their eyes were both closed, so he grab the opportunity to take their picture. The two played wholeheartedly while surrounded by the magnificent fireflies.

When they opened their eyes, they saw the fireflies too. "Wow! Sooo pretty! Tsukimori-kun, look at them!" Sayaka exclaimed as she smiled beautifully and was giggling with Len. Takeru was more mesmerized as he saw the two smiling at each other and he took another shot. "Oh... by the way Monoyama-kun... Do you want these photos back?" Sayaka held the photos he fixed. "No, I'm giving them to you. I hope that you'll appreciate their beauty." He willingly offered those pictures as a gift. "Are you sure you don't need them?" She asked. "Nope! I have something more worthwhile than that. _An __**everlasting image**__ of your true heart._" He quietly said and was referring to the image he saw and will surely never forget. "You two looked really suitable together! Very perfect! I hope you'll be together forever!" He complimented and gave way from his feelings after seeing how happy they are. They blushed and looked away from each other. Sayaka thought to herself, "_Yeah... I really hope so too... Together, forever..._" and then she smiled tenderly at Len. Of course "**Forever**" is such a strong word, which makes her unsure if they would really end up that way.

I hope you enjoyed! ^_^


	8. Extra 4

_TITLE: "**...Two is** **better than one...**"_

_

* * *

  
_

Before dismissing the class, the teacher remembers something important to say, "Oh yeah, I want to make an announcement. Just want to inform you that the practical exams will be next week. I hope that you would all prepare for it since you would be reviewed by three strict judges and your grades will depend on their decisions. So I want you all to search for a partner to pair up with. As I've counted, your class's number is exact and everyone will get partners. Choose any music you'd like to play. Be very prepared not to let each other down!" The long announcement about their periodic practical exams was done with. Everybody in class was busy scouting for their trusted accompanists. Well, at least everyone is making efforts in finding their partners except for the two loners, Len and Sayaka, who both remained seated.

"_I don't want to be rejected… So I'll just wait until the last one without a partner ends up being stuck with me…" _ Sayaka's elbows were resting on the table, as she boringly looked at those who were smiling as they found each other. "Does everybody have a partner already?" The teacher overlooks. Suddenly, he took notice of Len and Sayaka who had none. "Tsukimori-san, Nakashima-san, why won't you two team up? Since you two are the last pair and all." He suggested politely. Sayaka leans closer to him and also supported the teacher's advice. "Yeah… Tsukimori-kun, wanna be partners?" She gives out her hand for him to accept. Alas! He declined, "I don't need anyone for a partner… I want to be responsible for my own grades…" He arrogantly stood up while showing a reluctant facial expression.

Now, what Sayaka hate the most is rejection, in a rude way. "Fine! I can perform without anyone by my side! Tsukimori Len, you'll see that you're not the only one capable of working alone! I swear to you that I'll win against you, just for you to have at least a taste of defeat! I will be the best!" She openly declared in front of the whole class. They all started murmuring, _"What is she thinking? Is she a crackpot?! There's no way she'll have a chance of beating Tsukimori!" _They were all doubtful of her guts. He stares at her, she was irritated. Then he speaks, "Really? I don't see you as a threat or anything at all… Now if you don't mind, I'm off to practice…" He stood up and walked away from her, so did everyone. _"I can't believe it! I blew up just like that! I know myself that I'm not even in his level of skills! I'm doomed to die!" _She exaggeratedly falls on her chair. "Erm, Nakashima-san… Since it is unfair for you that you have to suffer 'partnerless' because of Tsukimori-san, you can choose any other person to accompany you. It may be an upperclassman or someone from a different section…" He took pity of her and gave her an opportunity to choose someone else.

She was walking along the hallways and was thinking deeply, _"Anyone, he says. Hmmm… Think! How about Chiharu? Nope, I'm sure she that she's also busy with the upcoming exams herself. Hihara-senpai? Uh, Nope! I don't have the courage to ask. Where is that Tsukimori anyway?! I'm sure he's planning his victory party right now!"_ She had her hand on her chin and turned her fear into a laughing matter. As she passed by the practice room, she heard Len playing inside. She really, really want to see him and hear his music badly, but she controlled herself. _"Nah-uh! I don't want to be accused of spying! From today onwards, we're rivals! " _She shakes her head a lot. Exactly that time, Len opened the door and saw her just by the doorstep. "What are you standing there for?" He interrogated. "Hey, hey! I ain't spying or anything! I guess, it really is just a habit of mine to head here every after school." She lowers her head. "Aren't you going to prepare yourself? The judges won't go soft on anyone. And you cannot always count on anyone to save you…" He doesn't know why he said it but he just did. She was angered, "What does that mean?! I'm being dependent?!" She raised her tone. "Sayaka… I didn't mean to intrude, but what's going on here?" It was Azuma who popped out of nowhere. "Uh, no… We're only having a discussion." She silently said. "If you'll be needing the help of an accompanist, go ahead. I'm not restraining you or anything…" Len also thought that she might need some help. Now she's even madder. "Accompanist you say? If I can be of any help to you Sayaka, I'd be really glad to be your accompanist." Azuma offered his service.

Sayaka remembered the past when he first met Azuma. He jumped on stage to save her from the talent show. They played that splendorous music together. She remembered that it was one of her compositions. "Azuma-kun! I accept! I really want to play that song we used to play in the talent show!" She held his hand. Len couldn't look straight at them. "I know… It was a wonderful piece. Your composition, right?" He also agreed to play that old song. That settles it. Sayaka found her accompanist and Len was training as hard as ever. _"Just like last time, Azuma-kun always jumps in to rescue me. Even until now…" _She smiled.

As the days passed, Sayaka and Azuma were also practicing that song. Len accidentally heard this piece that aroused his curiosity. He heard the two enjoying themselves while playing it. _"I am not a bit threatened, Sayaka… Let's see what you can do…" _He stays firm on his ground, promising not to be swayed by the fear of actually losing to them, to her. Although he really was captured by that music. _"That song… It describes her personality too well…" _He honestly said to himself. But instead of fooling around, listening to other people's music he went on his way.

The next day, there are only two days left before the actual practical exam. It was break time, and Sayaka was enticed by shooting a few hoops by herself, because the court was unoccupied. While shooting and amusing herself, she had lots of thoughts clouding her mind. _"I really feel like the training Azuma-kun and I have were not enough to top Tsukimori's! I'm really frightened of the day were he'll show me off and rub his victory on my face!" _With this thought, she wrathfully shoot the ball so hard that it bounced back from the ring and flew off somewhere. **BAM**! It hurled towards someone. "**AZUMA-KUN**! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She ran to him. Turns out that it hit his right hand. "It's okay Sayaka…" He faintly smiled, but as it seems, everything is not okay. In fact, everything is in shambles. "No… You can't perform like this. I'm very sorry! Hitting me is not even enough to be forgiven!" She cried. "Silly, I can't hit you for this. It was an accident after all." She brought him to the infirmary.

Unfortunately, Sayaka was all alone once more. She had to do this by herself, without help from the one she had known as her savior. _"I have to change songs as well. I cannot wow the judges by performing that same old song! It's Len we're talking about! I'm pretty certain that he'll play something flashy and spellbinding! I need a grand piece that will surely catch up to Len's standards!" _She switched songs, and decided to play the song **PAGANINI**

She only had one day to practice so she repeated the song day and night. As the awaited day came, she was almost feeling dizzy from lack of sleep. They are to perform in a huge concert hall, with nothing but the three judges to watch. Well, some students who also want to watch may enter as well. They wore their best clothes as was part of the criteria. Sayaka was wearing a pure white cocktail dress that made her look like a shining angel. One after the other, they all gave their best. It was Len's turn, and he played **CAPRICE No. 24**

It gave everybody the shivers as he solemnly played this tune. Sayaka feel her knees wobbling._"Can I do this?! He's already delivering fear in my heart, just by that sound he produces!" _She felt discouraged. As Len ended the song, the judges' jaws dropped. Obviously, they were too marveled, and speechless. As Sayaka's name was called, she stepped up on stage and breathes in and out. To stall and give a good impression on the judges, she erased any trace of fear and gave her angelic smile. They felt warm on the inside as she did. She began playing her piece. Indeed, it sounded beautiful, and polished, yet, they cannot feel her heart into it. Even Len senses that this song is so not like her. _"I can feel that her heart's not into it…" _Len was keeping a close eye and ear on her. Then CREAK! Sayaka stroked the wrong key, and she completely stops. She was as hard as stone up there, not a single movement. Then she bends her head down and she looked scary as she furrows. Everybody was stunned as they had the urge to check up on her, to see whether she's feeling fine. _"I lost! Just by that simple mistake, I already lost… I am nothing without a partner by my side. Nothing! Stupid! How could you bring this to yourself and not stick to your words till the end?! Nobody will come and save you… Not even Azuma-kun. From the beginning, I know that I will face defeat, yet I didn't prepare myself for that… Uh oh… I feel like throwing up." _She lifts up her head and they saw her tearful face. Somehow, her expression looked kind of erotic as if her face was begging for mercy.

She turned around, and was planning on running away from stage. Unexpectedly, Len made his way up the stage and stopped her by the hand. "You're not going anywhere… The show must go on… wipe that face of yours." He said. He grabs his violin and accompanied her, but first, he made a few changes. "Would you kindly allow me to play with her? And also let us start from the very top…" He asked for their kind consideration, and they couldn't say no. Sayaka's eyes were wide as Len played a familiar song. It was the same old song she and Azuma were supposed to play. _"Amazing... When did he hear this?! He already memorized the whole song…" _She was awed by his superb listening skills_. _Sayaka smiled warmly and went along with him. Now that song described her the more! Something, fun, enjoying, and… loveable.

The judges swayed along. After their performance, the judges gave them a standing ovation. As soon as his business was done with, Len went down stage without a word. "Wait! Uhhmm… Why did you help me out? We are rivals in this aren't we?" She asked. He faced her. "You're the only one who was thinking that way. I never agreed to your terms of war-declaration anyway…" He gave an excuse so that she won't pester him any longer. "Well… You've soiled your grade with mine. I knew that you would have done greater if you did solo…" She was still making him spill out more. "Doing that was my decision, and I was fully prepared of the consequences… Which you never were…" He back fired. Well, he's got a point there. Before completely leaving her sight, she thanked him, "Tsukimori-kun! Thank you! Even when you said that I should learn to stand on my own two feet, you still came for my when I needed someone to lean on the most…" Her gratitude was heartfelt. He couldn't say anything anymore, so he left. _"I didn't even know why I immediately went up there. It must be some kind of instinct… The moment I saw that face of yours… you made me feel the need to be by your side…" _And these things are only revealed to himself alone.

THE END ^_^


	9. Extra 5

_Title: "**A Musician's Magical Touch**"_

* * *

**_CREEAAAKKK…. _**That was the first sound that came out of Sayaka's violin as she stroke it. "_What an awful sound! Well… let's try that again…_" Sayaka goes for another one. And once more, her violin releases an ugly sound which is irritating in the ears. "_This is serious! What's happening to me?_" She was scared that something's wrong with her violin, or worst, her skills. The three body guards passed by and taunted, "Looks like you're losing your talent. You must have the_** musician's** **curse**_. A curse wherein a musician can no longer hold any instrument because little do they know, their talents are slowly being drained out of them…" They said. She glared at the three, "You make me sick…" She shortly talked back as if she was warding off an attacker. They left and disappointed that their plan to scare her isn't effective. Unfortunately, Sayaka was half-way into believing that hoax. "_What if it's true? I may no longer be able to play anything… But curses are so outdated and ridiculous! I'll just have to practice harder…_" She assured herself that it's all going to be fine.

She went to the rooftop and played there. It was so loud and annoying that it called Azuma, Haruka , and Kazuki's attention. They know that Sayaka was the only one practicing up there, so they checked it out to be sure. They opened the door and saw Sayaka slacked to the ground like a child disappointed about something and looks dehydrated. "Saya-chan! What happened to you?" Kazuki turned her around to see that she looked like a zombie. "I've lost it…. I've lost it…" She talked over and over. "What have you lost?" Azuma asked. "My skills… I'm no longer capable of making beautiful music… not even a decent one." She was idle. "Where did you get that kind of theory, Sayaka-senpai?" Haruka was investigating. "It's just how it really is… I'm useless as a musician…" She was falling apart. "Keep it together Saya-senpai! I know the cure for your situation!" Haruka enlightened her. "You do?" Sayaka shone. "_You do?_" The two other guys asked. "_Nope… I'll just try to wake her up from this dumb belief…_" Haruka whispered and she thought of some make-believe cure to snap her out of it.

"I got it! Listen carefully. All you have to do is hold the hand of a fellow musician and maybe some of their magic may rub off on you!" Haruka has thought of a stupid cure that just might work. "Is that it? Then let me hold all of your hands!!!" Sayaka turned from dreary to energetic. She took hold of their hands one at a and Kazuki just played along. When she tried playing her violin, it's still a failure. "It didn't work…" She moped on the corner (They had anime sweat drops as they watch her). "Sayaka-senpai! This isn't like you to get upset about something this simple! And the Sayaka-senpai I know is not a quitter!" Haruka knocked some sense into her. "You're probably right Haruka! This is not the time to mope! I'll go find the right hands to hold!" She said, filled with encouragement.

But first, she bought snacks and iced tea to munch on since she was starved. She heard sweet music and recognized it as Len's. She entered the practice room to visit him. "Hi there!" She surprised him. "Why are you here?" He indifferently questioned. "I just wanna listen. If you're feeling like taking a break, you can sit here with me. If you like, I also have enough snacks for the two of us to share." She invited. Then, in the end, he agreed to take a little rest. They were seated on the cold floor sharing her treats. Sayaka quietly stares at him eat and took sight of his hands and remembers her unfinished task. Courageously, she grasped for it and held it tight. "What are doing?!" He was surprised by her strange act or bravery, and was blushing so hard. "I really have to hold your hands. Maybe some of you magic will rub off on me if I did." She furrows and looks at him with determination. "What are you saying?" He wondered as his brows met. "I was cursed. I can no longer play violin properly. I need to hold your hands, so please let's just stay this way for a while." She pleaded. "You're not making this all up, are you? Because it sounds nonsensical to me…" He thought that it felt nice to hold hers too, but still, he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. After some time, Sayaka opens her mouth again. "Wow! I didn't know that Tsukimori-kun's hands are this soft!" She examines it with admiration. Len looked the other way for his face not to be seen, because he's totally flustering.

As soon as she lets go, she tried playing her instrument. At long last, she can play it very well again. "**YAY**!!! I'm cured!!!" She yipped for joy. "Thank you so much! I guess I should've come to you for help in the first place." She smiled right at him. Although, he doesn't feel worthy of her gratitude since he felt like he didn't do anything at all. When they stood up, Len went back into practicing. But in his first stroke of the violin, there it goes,**_ CREEAAKK…_** It emitted the same awful noise as Sayaka did earlier. "Oh no! I think I've passed my cursed on to you!" Sayaka assumed. But that's not it at all, "_This is all because you held my hands that long…_" Len thought. His hands were still trembling from her soft touch. "Do you want me to hold you again? Maybe we can balance the division of skills!" Sayaka enthusiastically raised her hands, ready to touch him once more. "Not any more… Will you just leave?!" He shoved her out of the room. He couldn't really concentrate after what she just did. "_She's dense…_" He smiled secretly. Sayaka pouted, "How rude! I was just trying to lend him a helping hand."

The whole truth and nothing but the truth: Sayaka was just so hungry that she was shaking from starvation, that's why she can't play properly. Well, after eating, she regained energy. But what does holding Len's hands did to help her? Hmmm… Maybe a lot if you ask me… He is her source of strength as well… I don't know… You decide! Which do you think really helped her a great deal?

I hope you enjoyed reading^_^


	10. Extra 6 part 1

_TITLE: "**To love it as your own...**"_

* * *

Sayaka was staring at the heavens while lying on the grass. She was resting under the shade of a big tree. Her eyelids were about to fall, until she heard a bunch of guys conversing. She was hidden from the sight of these male students and decided to keep it that way. "That Tsukimori is really a piss off!" , "You said it! He thinks he's all that!" It seems like they were all talking ill of Len behind his back. Sayaka really thought that their words were all unpleasant to hear. So she talked back even if she's unseen, "What about him? He really is **all that**! He's got the talent to show off! So why not quit complaining about it?" She said in a laid-back manner. "Who's there?!" They searched for that person. "Me…" She appeared before them with a glare. "It's you. That girl who's always rumored to be _**fawning**_ all over that Tsukimori!" They said as what they have heard from some gossips. Turns out that there were four of them.

"You fight with him a lot yourself. Why defend him?" They asked. "Because, he's no low-life scum who talks trash behind people's backs. Just admit that you're all jealous of him!" She bravely spoke. "Why you!" They pushed her harshly. It was a good thing that Len showed up that exact time and caught her back. "What's happening here?" He interrogated. Sayaka was about to tell him everything, but she received a sharp look from those guys as if they were threatening her not to speak. So then, she just keep her mouth shut. "Nothing..." She simply answered. The four guys walked out without a word. Sayaka stood up properly and brushed off the dirt in her uniform. "Nakashima... If something like that happens again, don't hesitate to tell me…" Len quietly said and also left. Sayaka assumed that he must've heard the whole argument, especially the part where she defended him. _"I can't let you get hurt for protecting me…" _That was what Len was thinking of. He really had been listening to them all along.

It was dismissal time. Sayaka prepared her violin and her other stuff. She saw Haruka outside the window waiting for her. "Sayaka-senpai! Let's go home together." She invited. "Sorry Haruka. I have to do some things…" She gave her excuse. Haruka was understanding after all so she let Sayaka do what she wants. Well, as always, Sayaka would be visiting Len in the practice room. She was smiling by herself as she was walking by the empty hallway. The four guys from earlier blocked her way. "You're not thinking of telling him anything, are you?" They looked distrustful to her. Sayaka didn't give her answer, which gave the four an idea that she really would tell on them. She was taking a few steps back and was prepared for her emergency escape plan: **RUNNING**! She ran away, but it was opposite the way to where Len is. They caught her by the hair. "**OW**! Stop it! It hurts!" She complained. They didn't bother listening to what she has to say.

They are so pure evil and heartless that they locked her inside an abandoned store room for defective musical instruments. "Now there's no way you can tell him!" Sayaka thought that their way of scaring her was quite immature for their age. To her greatest horror, they grabbed her dearest violin away from her. They opened the case, broke her bow and a few strings. As she saw this, she was like tortured and was looking at her destroyed instrument with grief. "We'll do things worse than that, if you don't keep your mouth shut!" They said their last words as they threw the broken violin at her and shut the door. She fell on her knees and they completely locked her there. _"They're horrible… They have no mercy towards such a precious instrument… How could they?!" _Tears were beginning to burst.

She was sitting in the cold floor at the very corner of the room, leaning against the wall. She was embracing her violin as though she was comforting a crying infant. _"You're more than an object. You're a part of me… I live for music. And by doing this, it's like they've sucked the life out of me…"_ She really showed sympathy towards it, as though it was a living thing. Meanwhile, Len can sense that something doesn't feel right._"Usually, Nakashima would come here and disturb me…"_ That's what he thought (Well, it would be an honor to be bothered by her anyway! Hohoho). He remembered the fight Sayaka had earlier and he had a haunch that something bad must've happened to her. He doesn't believe in his **_Sayaka-needs-him-intuition_** but he followed his instincts anyway. He searched for her all around the campus.

On the other hand, Sayaka kept sobbing by herself in that dark room. _"I've never been afraid of being alone like this in the dark, I mean that';s what I've always been… But now, why? Would I be found? Would I be rescued? Would anyone show me the light? Would anyone be looking for me?" _She had so many thoughts clouding her head. Yes, she really was scared despite of the fact that she had been living her life in the shadows. She heard the door open with a **BANG**! It was Len, and he was breathing heavily and looked like he has been frantic from looking for her. "I had an idea that you'd be here…" He said with lots of panting. Sayaka couldn't stop the tears from overflowing, yet she still said this with a faint smile: "You found me… You finally found me!" She ran to him and embraced him by impulse. "I thought that I would never see the light once again… Thank you for letting me see the light!" She spoke with her eyes closed as though she has been a lost little flower longing for sunlight. _"Stop saying those things… It makes me want to be with you the more…" _He reciprocated her hug anyway.

Len saw in her hands, her violin. And he was surprised to see that it was not in a good shape. "What happened to this?" He took it from her hands. But she doesn't want to answer him, and looked away. Len hated it that she was hiding things from him. "It was those four guys, wasn't it?" He carefully questioned. "Uhm… Let's not mind whoever did it. I just wanted to get it fixed. So I'm gonna have to work hard to earn for it. I'm never going to buy a new one. This violin is something that bonds me with my family. It's **IRREPLACEABLE**…" She sadly unveiled that her violin is a memento. He let her do what she wants, but he would really love it if she let him do something for her. _"I don't want you to carry all the pain in your shoulders…"_

It was Saturday. Len was walking downtown and was doing his best to look for a trusted fixer. He saw an ad about a professional violin fixer. He even searched for a few other branches of his shop, since the main branch is a bit too far. Unfortunately, all the caretakers of the other branch suggested that he should go directly to the main person since the damages were too much for them to handle. After getting the address, he immediately went back. He was walking by himself and came across a park. He, then, realize that he was being followed by some kind **panda bear** dressed in a floral print shirt. He turned around to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. As he glanced, it was right behind him and it was tucking his shirt as if it wants something from him. "What do you want?" He asks and couldn't possibly get angry by the looks of that cute and adorable panda. The panda gave him a **flower-shaped balloon** (Haha funny! A panda giving a balloon to Len ^_^). Len was confused but accepted the kind offer of the bear. And to make things clearer the panda was on its break time and was carrying a plastic bag with something inside it. It was iced tea in a can, now he had a slight idea of the mystery panda's identity. "Nakashima… Why are you dressed like that?" He said it and she was found out. Instead of speaking, it pulled him to a bench to sit. A child was amused at the sight of a young man being pulled by a panda bear. "How cute! Onee-chan really loves pandas! I want to play with the panda too!" The girl said. Len was embarrassed so he gave the balloon to the girl as a bribe. "Here… This is for you. This panda and I have some business to take care of, okay?" He said, and the little girl skipped away merrily with the balloon the panda gave him.

"Will you take off that suit? I don't want to be seen talking to a panda… They might mistake me for a retard…" He bluntly said. "That's rude! I think it'll look cute to see Tsukimori-kun with a panda than with me!" She finally took it off and showed her face. Her hair was quite a mess even if it was tied in a bun. Len was holding back from laughing when he saw her bandaged nose. "What's with that costume? And the bandage?" He asked. "I'm working for the neighborhood florist. I attract costumers! And forget the bandage already! I know you're laughing on the inside!" She declared her noble job with pride and shyly shrugs her cares off her embarrassing broken nose which was from the heaving on the floor she took from the four guys when they locked her. "It's for your violin, right? If it is, then you better quit working. I found someone who can fix it already. And I will be paying the expenses for the repairs." He considerately said. "Eh? Why do you have to pay for me? I don't want you to think that this is your fault. And I don't want to always depend on you…" She lowered her head. "I'm already taking responsibility. So please don't refuse me anymore…" He peacefully asked her to cooperate. She gave her a chance and agreed to his wishes. He also saw her wounded fingers. _"She must've tried fixing it by herself..." _Len deducted and he really desired to touch them.

To Be continued ^_-


	11. Extra 6 part 2

_TITLE: "**To swear with a 'bow'**" (continuation)_

* * *

Before going with Len, first, she finished her remaining working hours for the day. She made Len help her in her job to finish quickly. They attracted lots of costumers to buy flowers from the florist's humble shop. After their task, the florist gave Sayaka her pay for the day and a fresh bouquet of pink roses as always. "Sayaka-san, thank you so much for your help. Too bad you're quitting the actual day you began." The florist admitted that she'll miss her. "Thank you _Florist-san_. I'll always visit you if I have time. Maybe I'll be able to help you around the shop for free too!" She gladly accepted the flowers and they smelled real nice. "Oh yes… Thanks to you too, Tsukimori-san. Looks like you really are worried about your girlfriend , that's why you helped her out." The florist was smiling and is very straight out when she said that Sayaka is Len's girlfriend although she knows nothing about their real relationship. "Eeehh… We're not really… going out. He's only a friend." She calmly justified. Len didn't say anything at all.

They went on their way to the repair shop. "Aren't you gonna do anything about that nose of yours?" Len pointed. "Ah… ehh… I told that it'll be embarrassing to be seen with me. If you feel that way, then I'll walk a few paces behind you." She insisted, then removed her bandaged slowly and easy. "Never mind. Let's just go…" He ignored what she had said and wasn't a bit ashamed to be near this **_embarrassment-prone woman_**. Sayaka thought that it'd only be around the corner, but she saw that Len was taking her to the train stations. "_Eh? Where is this repair shop anyway?_" She wondered. Len didn't answer. To their immense amazement, the trains were jam-packed even in a weekend. "_Waa! It's too crowded!_" Sayaka was worried to be separated from him. To avoid this she holds on to his hand. Len felt her grab his hand and didn't mind at all but made his heart skip a few beats. When they struggled to enter the train, it was uncomfortable inside since the passengers were all packed like sardines in a can. Sayaka and Len were standing face to face, pressed against each other's body. Luckily, Len was gripping on a handle, but nothing was left for Sayaka to hold on to. When the train moved abruptly, she almost fell backwards due to the impact. Len alertly grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. Sayaka flustered, since Len had his free arm wrapped around her. (I can really imagine how cool and composed Len would try to act in this scene)_"We're too close! My heart is thumping so loud! I hope he doesn't hear it..." _She hopefully wished that Len wouldn't notice how nervous she was. They weren't talking to each other and didn't mind the fact that they can feel each other's body. Sayaka had been gripping on his shirt and felt his heartbeats. _"Looks like I ain't the only one who's being too conscious about this." _ She giggled and was thankful that Len also feels the same way, not only her alone.

As the train went further and further, stopping at one station at a time, passengers began lessening from the continuous unloading. Finally, when the train had come to its last stop, the two have reached their destination. It was so serene in that place. They walked a few meters more until they saw the repair shop. "What? This is it? It looks more like a temple. Some kind of place where monks usually live!" She couldn't believe that the one capable of fixing her violin lives in such an unusually designed house. The stairs were too high, and it's a long way up. They ascended through the stairs together. Halfway there, Sayaka was beginning to drop on her knees. Len, who was way ahead of her, took notice of her heavy panting and lend his hand. "We're almost there…" He reached out and Sayaka took him by the hand. They reached the top, and saw how huge this place was. They entered the house, but knocked first of course. "What can I do for you youngsters?" Asked the old man. "We're here to have this instrument repaired." Len showed him the damaged violin. The old man welcomed them inside his home.

He examined the violin carefully and was analyzing for an overall solution. The old man noiselessly positioned himself on his trusted desk and get to work. "Can you still fix it _Oji-san_? (Grandpa or any old person)" Sayaka was also sticking her nose in his business. "Yes, little missy. Looks like this violin can still be fixed. Just leave it to me…" The old person smiled at her, and she smiled back. Len was looking at the other displayed instruments in that large and barren room. "Those are some of the instruments I found. They were abandoned by their owners thinking that they're already defective, so I took and fix them. You know, not all defective materials should bediscarded away just like that." The old man proudly glistened as he explained to his visitors and noticed Len's curiosity. Len saw a beautifully crafted violin bow that goes well with the color of Sayaka's violin. As the old man thoroughly repaired the instrument, Sayaka was keeping a sharp eye to learn from his as well. To keep him from being bored, she even kept entertaining him by narrating of her many stories which she never seems to be drained out of. The old man learned from her that her violin was a memorabilia from her long dead family. He was sympathetic enough, which is why he did his best with all his might to return that smile on her face just by the mere touch of her beloved violin.

"Here it is! Fully fixed and it still produces a beautiful sound." The old man tested it. "Oh my gosh! You did it _Oji-san_! Thank you! I never thought that it would be possible to fix this!" She eagerly took it and gave it a hug. While she was having her moment, Len whispered something to the old man, "Mister, how much would you charge me for this bow? I know that it's very special to you since you took care of them, but she is also special to me…" He said. The old man thought long and hard, and then gave his reply, "I'd give it to you for free. Even my service of fixing the violin would be free of charge as well. I can see how much happiness I have brought that young lady, and her smiling face is more than enough payment for my deeds." He promised them a free service. "Thank you very much… I will meet you again next time, mister…" said Len. Sayaka didn't mind pestering their conversation because she thought that they were talking about the expenses. The old man lives alone by the way, that's why Sayaka's company seems to warm him up a lot. "Uhm, Oji-san… Have you done anything for my bow? Is there any other way to fix it?" She zealously asked. "I'm sorry my dear, there's no more hope for this precious bow." He sadly broke down the bad news. She seemed so down after hearing it.

Len went by her side, and showed her the bow he was planning to give, "I don't know if this is enough to replace the one you've lost, but… here. I want you to have it." He handed her the most beautiful bow she has ever seen. "_Wow… So pretty…_" She sentimentally stared at it, then at Len. "It may not have come from my parents, but, I'll surely treasure this, a lot! Thank you, Tsukimori-kun!" She grinned. "Oh yes! Oji-san, can I please have the broken bow? I still want to keep it, even if not usable anymore! It still was a special gift from my parents. Like what you said, just because things are defective, doesn't mean they should be thrown away just like that…" She reasoned. After receiving her bow back, she remembered the flowers she received from the florist. "Oji-san! Please accept these, as a sign of my deepest gratitude." She gave him the basket filled with fresh pink roses. The old man was stunned and looked at those beautiful things. "Er, it's okay if you don't like them, I'll just place them outside your house." She scratched her head, thinking that he dislikes it. "No… I'll display them here, in my work table. To remind me of the wonderful time I've spent with you youngsters!" He chuckled. Sayaka and Len bade the old man good bye. They went home together with satisfaction in their hearts.

It was another school day. Sayaka, who was walking in the hallway to her class, saw those four guys again. "Fancy meeting you again! We thought that you'd be stuck in there for life." They villainously greeted. She stood firmly to her ground. Before she could begin bickering, Len appeared from behind. "You guys are low-life scums. After all of the damages you've done, you don't deserve to be called musicians. You don't even deserve to be called men for bullying a helpless girl. Pathetic…" (Go Len!) He defended her, and this time, he came on time. Len trashed them real good, then he took Sayaka with him to class. _"You really do care… I'm so glad…" _She smiled by herself. _"I won't let anyone hurt you…"_ He swore to be the one to protect her all the time.

The end ^_- hope u enjoyed reading this!


	12. Extra 7

_This time, Len's is the one who will be having the flashbacks... please enjoy reading, I hope you'll rate and message me... ^_^ thank you for the supporters... This episode is entitled: "**A journey to the past**"_

* * *

"Tsukimori-kun.... what's up?" Sayaka came barging in to the rooftop. Len was just practicing there because the practice room was occupied by some students. "Nothing much... just practicing. What are you doing here anyway?" He interrogated her. "Hey! This is my spot... I'm the one who often practices here..." She was almost raising her voice but pulled herself together not to pick another fight with him. They never spoke after that, then a short moment of silence and serenity. Sayaka sat down and leaned against the wall and rested. Len didn't glance or even just catch a glimpse of her face; instead he just kept practicing like crazy as if he was preparing for a big contest. Sayaka wasn't aware that she has fallen asleep with her eyes open (a bad habit) again just like before during her childhood days.

Len was wondering why it became very silent all of a sudden. He looked back at her and saw her eyes opened and thought that she was just spacing out. So he waved his hand in front of her face but no response was given. He freaked out and got nervous. "Oi! Nakashima! What's wrong?!" He was shaking her by the shoulders. When he let go, her body fell on the ground, with eyes still opened wide. He was so worried that he checked her pulse and heart beat. After knowing that the poor thing is still breathing, he thought to himself that she might just be sleeping. "_If you're going to sleep, at least close your eyes. Stop scaring me like that..._" He talked to her while using his right hand to gently close her eyes.

He let her head rest on his shoulders and sat beside her. After all, he needs to rest himself after that hectic schedule. He fell asleep as well. Len fall on a short dream that seemed to be like a flashback of his childhood past that was erased from his memories or something. In his dream, it happened like so:

_*__**flashback**__*_

"Len-kun, I told you... Music should be enjoyed.... Whenever you play music, it should come from your heart and you should also learn how to lighten up and have fun." Both his parents are suggesting him the same thing over and over again. But it seems like he just couldn't let go of his pride and strong yearning for winning and being competitive and all. Of course as the son of two famous musicians, he should not put a stain on his good reputation as child prodigy. He got tired of all the lectures so he changed his clothes and put on casual comfy jeans and shirt and went for a short walk outside to unwind a little.

He was walking and walking. He went past the park and decided to stay there for a while for some fresh air. It was peaceful; all he can hear was the sound of the humming birds and the pretty sound of the gentle blowing wind. He found a tree for shade and rested under it. He was facing the facade of a mansion. It was huge indeed, with very elegant designs too. He was browsing every window but saw almost nobody inside. When he got to the very top window that seems to be the very attic, he saw somebody standing there. It was a girl. He saw her climbing out the window and stood there for a while. From afar, he saw her face filled with grief and with tears running down her cheek.

"_Oh no... I think she's going to jump, for real!_" He yelled. He, then, ran as fast as he could to be able to catch her fall. She was at the foot of the building with outstretched arms. She really did jump! Fortunately she fell on him. It's a good thing that it was just a slight bruise and nobody got killed. "Are you mad?! What's wrong with you, you suicidal girl?!" He shouted but in reality, he was trembling and shaking after witnessing such scene with his own two eyes. The girl was full of tears, but wasn't paying attention to him at all. "Leave me alone.... This is none of your business... I want to die right now!" She coldly spoke. "Of course it is my business! If they saw you die there with me around, I'd be sued! stupid!" He scolded.

The two calmed down for a bit and were still lying on the ground. "Why do you want to die anyway?" He started asking due to intense curiosity why an 8 year old such as herself, would even think about suicide. She faced him, with weary eyes and opened up, "My parents died last week. The maids locked me in my room, thinking I'd be doing something stupid to hurt myself or anything...." She talked to him with ease as if she was just consulting a very close best friend, "Yeah, I know. You must be some kind of masochist" he insulted. "I may not have the right to say this but, you shouldn't end your life just like that. Even though I don't understand the feeling of losing someone you love, because I haven't lost anyone yet, I'm still telling you that dying isn't the solution to escape your sadness..." He spoke it exactly like how a wise man would answer.

"Why do you care? I'm not your responsibility... Why are you telling me all of this stuff?" She asked with a trace of gloominess and curiosity. "I have no clue why... but I still think that it's the right thing to do..." He directly gave her his reply. They both rested under the tree talking about her problems, current situations and her terrifying experiences. Len didn't realize that he was already comforting her bit by bit. They talked for almost an hour. An hour has come to past, and then Len was struck by a wonderful idea. "Why won't you go with me for a while? I want to show you something..." He lend her a helping hand and held her up. "Where are we going?" She questioned. "You'll see..." He kept her hanging.

Together, they walked to the beach. "Wait here okay?" He let her wait for him for a while. When he returned after a few minutes, in his hands was his violin. "Just sit there and listen..." He positioned himself and played to her the song called "**Long long ago**".

The girl closed her eyes and sang to the lyric which goes like this:

_Tell me the tales that to me were so dear_

_Long long ago, long long ago;_

_Sing me the songs I delighted to hear,_

_Long long ago, long ago._

_Now that you're here, I'm not feeling so sad,_

_Let me forget, that I missed you so bad._

_Sing me the songs I delighted to hear,_

_Long long ago, long ago._

After the short song, they both looked at each other and smiled. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked. "Yup! Thank you..." She weakly smiled at him. "Oh yeah... thank you as well... for… you know... opening up to me..." He was grateful for her honesty. "I'll never forget that song... and you as well... thank you so much! And... I really like it how you played the music... I wish I could play it as better as you could..." She thanked and complimented him again. "By the way, what's your na-" Len was cut short by a loud scream from some person. "Oh my! Thank goodness you're alright! We've been looking all over for you young mistress. We need to go home now..." It was one of the maids looking for her, who grabbed her by the hand and forcibly dragged her home. She took a chance to get a last look on his face. He kept looking back at her... and they didn't even get the chance to ask for each other's name...

_*__**end of flashback**__*_

He opened his eyes. Sayaka wasn't beside him anymore. He saw her standing at the balcony. He became nervous suddenly and quickly stood up and pulled her away from the edge of the rooftop's balcony. "What are you doing Tsukimori-kun?! You looked so pale. Hahaha... You kind of reminded me someone I've met from before. Don't worry! I'm not gonna jump..." She giggled. He sighed with relief and knelt on the floor. He tried not to meet her eyes and lowered his head. "Why do I always have the feeling that you're avoiding me? Do you hate me? What for?" She was eager to know why. She knelt down as well and used both her hands to lift up his head and stared straight to his eyes. "Why won't you let me into your heart? Even just once, or just a bit?" There was a trace of loneliness in her tone while she looked at him full of concern. His eyes grew big, and just replied, "_Don't worry... you already did...._" He quietly said and laid his head on her chest.... She was surprised of Len's actions. So in return, she just held him back and hugged him. "_I'm so glad... and very thankful too._" Both people had a realization about meeting each other during their childhood but didn't say a word about it.

I hope you enjoyed...^_^


	13. Season 2 Extra part 1

___This story just popped into my dream and i just gotta write it down! I altered it a bit because my dream is whacked. I also used a la corda 2nd season character. Who could he be? This chapter is entitled: "**It all started with a misunderstanding**"_  


* * *

"Felicity! What's the matter?! You've been spacing out since first period?" Kahoko was worried of her poltergeist mentor. "Oh nothing… I was just thinking about that new guy in your class…. HHhmmm… Somehow, it brings back some memories…" Sayaka seemed to recall something, while Kahoko was having a snack by the school garden. "Oh you mean **Aoi Kaji**?! Was he someone special? Come on! Spill!" Kahoko teased. "No way! There was only one special guy for me… But maybe he used to be… Ehhh?! What am I saying? You always make me talk non-sense!" Sayaka blurted out an unwanted words. "Come on! Please… Tell me what happened between you and Aoi!" Kahoko was persistent. "Alright, alright, Ms. Inquisitive… Okay, So I was walking home from school with my _kouhai_ one ordinary school day…………………………." Sayaka began narrating her tale which never ceases to amaze Kahoko

**_*Flashback*_**

"Sayaka-senpai! Isn't that crying girl from your class?" Haruka was referring to the crying girl talking to a handsome young man they passed by. "Yeah… She is from my class…. I wonder what happened to her…" Sayaka was looking at the two. The girl slapped the guy's face and ran away in tears. "That was…. overly dramatic. Don't you think?" Sayaka had a mixed emotion of laughing and pitying. "Maybe they broke up, or maybe her confession was rejected, I don't know!" Haruka shrugged her shoulders as she made assumptions. "I really hate those kind of guys! Look at him, he doesn't show a trace of regret or sadness! And he's your typical bad boy..." Sayaka just said out loud but she didn't let it get into her head because she's still not fully aware of the matter.

The next day, the girl from yesterday was still crying her eyes out as she narrated yesterday's incident to her closest friends. Sayaka overheard her point of view, "He's a cheater! I saw him with another girl! When I went to confront him about it yesterday, he kept on denying it. I'm so sure that he's lying! I saw it with my own two eyes. He is being sweet with that girl!" Sayaka made some comments quietly to herself, "_Really unforgiveable! I hate two timers!_" Len, who was only a few inches away from her, answered back, "You don't even know the whole situation. So don't make such comments on a whim…" He indifferently spoke. "What do you care about?! I only gave my opinion! Hmph!" She was snobbish and ignored what he said.

Later, Sayaka couldn't find a quiet place to practice her violin so she went to a nearby park. She played a soft tune in that wide area. Her music would really strike your heart. From the point where she was standing, she can see a fenced basketball court with a number of guys playing. A _**guy**_ stopped playing and had his eyes on her. She was playing so beautifully, not only the sound but also the way she looked. It's as if this guy could see that her music isn't just some empty sound, because he can see her heart and soul in it too. Sayaka saw _**that guy**_ looking at her and recognized him as the '**_two-_****_timer_**_'_, as what she calls him. She became irritated so she stopped playing her violin and put it down. She did the craziest thing any grown-up **15-year old girl** wouldn't dare do in public. She stuck her tongue out and made weird faces to insult him. Yes, she knows it was childish but she just felt like doing so, for some reason, she really hates him. Instead of getting angry, the guy chuckled then gave a grin and was coming to approach her. She became alert, "_Uh-oh… Looks like I blew this one! Gotta escape!_" She quickly sneaked away. When he reached the place she stood, his curiosity was aroused, "_Where did she go? Hhmm… She's pretty sneaky. Judging from her uniform, she goes to **that** school. I need to see her no matter what…_" He was pretty determined to find that mysterious girl.

Sayaka was on her way to school, when all of a sudden, that same guy appeared in front of her. "Hey there! It's me!" He met her by surprise. "Eiiiiiyaaahh!!!" Sayaka almost leapt. "**IT'S YOU**! L-let's just settle the score for later, I can't really talk right now…" She was a bit nervous as she walked briskly. "I was the one you were **_calling_** last time at the park. I came to approach you but you magically disappeared. By the way, my name's **Aoi Kaji**, but you could call me Aoi! I just want to tell you that your violin playing yesterday was spectacular!" He commented as he ran after her. She was marveled for he had such sharp ears that he heard her playing from a long distance. "Yeah, sure, thanks. Gotta go, buh-bye!" She started running now. "Hey wait! I only want to get to know you a little better!" He tried catching up to her. "Stop following me! I don't even know you! And, it was a misunderstanding! I wasn't trying to _**call**_ you that time!" She tried running faster than before. She looked at her watch for Seiso's gates are about to close any minute.

When she reached the school, she was panting so hard. The exact time she got there, the gates were closed. "Nnnooo!!! I got locked out! And I blame you for this!!!" She angrily pointed at him. "Sorry… I didn't know that you were running away because you're gonna be late. I thought that you were trying to escape me…" He scratched his head. "Of course I was trying to escape from you! You're a stranger! A stalker! For all I know, you're a **_two-timing wacko_**!" She accidentally blurted out. "_Oops_" She covered her mouth. Aoi was puzzled, "What? Two-timing wacko? Me?" He pointed to himself, probably puzzled. Sayaka didn't mind him hearing that and she attempted climbing the gates to cross to the other side without being caught. "You've gotten me into so much trouble for today, so please just leave me alone!" She made him leave but he was still standing there. She kept sliding down but later she reached the top and was hanging by the barred gates. "I made it! But… I don't know how to go down!!!!" She was helpless. Aoi chuckled, "I can see your panties..." , "Hey! Stop peeking! You maniac, perverted stalker!" She covered her butt with all her might. Aoi also tried climbing to the other side. He made it across with ease though. As his foot landed onto solid ground, "Come on… Just jump onto me and I'll catch you…" He spread his arms open wide ready to catch her when she falls. "Go away… I can do this on my own!" She screamed and shooed him away, and was obviously helpless.

They heard footsteps, "Hurry! Somebody's coming! Just trust me and jump already!" He insisted. "_Here goes nothing!_" She shut her eyes and do and trusted the stranger. They ended up idly slacking onto the ground until that approaching person saw them in that weird position. "What is this? I see… Sorry for disturbing. And, Nakashima…. You're LATE…" It was **LEN**! And he looked at Aoi with furious eyes. "Wait! Tsukimori! I can explain! Listen to me! I don't even know this guy!" She disgustingly pointed at Aoi. "I didn't ask for your explanation…" He glanced away. "Fine! Be that way! UGHH!!!" She crossed her arms. "Uhhhh… You can get off me any time now…" Aoi made his presence remembered and she realized that she was still sitting on top of him. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry… and…" She paused for a while. "Yes?" Aoi stooped his face close to hers. She separated a bit, "Thank you… well… I got to go to class… good bye!" She ran. "I'll be waiting for you!" Aoi yelled, but she didn't take it seriously.

Inside the class room, Sayaka was sitting by the window. As she looked outside, she was astonished to see Aoi waving a huge sign board at her saying: **WANNA GO OUT WITH ME? I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU!**

Sayaka was infuriated. She stood up with her clenched fist and shout out loud, "As if!!! I just met you today, you stalker!!!" Everybody stared at her and she responds with a goofy smile, "Eeehhh… I just had a _mental breakdown_? Hehehe?" , "Nakashima-san, Take your seat! You're distracting the whole class" The teacher commanded. She bowed and said her sorry then sat down. Len saw that she was still looking out the window as if she was talking to somebody outside. "_It must be that guy again…_" He guessed correctly.

Dismissal time came, and she saw Aoi still hanging out by the gates. "What are you still doing here?! What if your ex sees you?!" She spoke in a low voice so that no one could hear. "Hold up… rewind… how'd you know about my ex?" He questioned. "Well, let's just say I'm a spectator of your dramatic break up… _you cheater_…" She whispered the last part but Aoi still heard it. He grasped her shoulders tightly and made her face him directly. "Where did you get that story?! I never cheated on her! She lacks in trust so I separated from her!" He reasoned out although she didn't really ask for any explanation. Sayaka was a bit terrified. "Let go! It hurts!" She pushed him away. Aoi came back to his senses and realized that he scared her. "S-sorry… I just don't want you to get a wrong impression of me" He said in a lonely tone. Sayaka noticed sadness in his face, "No, it's also my fault. I easily believe in sob stories and didn't even consider your point of view." She also asked for his forgiveness.

"Anyway… Let's forget about all of that. Have you seen that sign board I've showed you earlier?... I mean it… I really want you to go out with me…" He was sincere. "How could you ask someone you've just met to go out with you?" She asked. "Do you believe in **_love-at-first-sight_**?" Aoi opened up, "Nope, not really. That's stupid…" She bluntly said. "Well, no matter how stupid, that's how I felt when I first saw you. Also when I heard your music, it's really heartwarming and it left such a strong impression in my heart… So captivating…" He was honest and she found that sweet. She gave it a thought, "_He's not such a bad guy after all… Maybe I should give him a chance. When Tsukimori heard my music, he said it was an 'awful noise'!!! Gggrr!!!! That rude guy!_" Aoi was looking at her face which changes into a sour expression as though she was thinking of something that she extremely hates. "_What a funny face…_" He chuckled,

"I guess it won't hurt to try… I just can't say '**_no_**' to you, can I?" She faced him. "Does that mean you'll give it a shot?" He was so excited and held her hands. She nodded and he yipped, leapt and gave the air a punch. Then, Aoi recalled seeing that blue-haired guy. "Oh yeah… that guy who saw us earlier… Who's he? And why does it seem like he hates you?", He was curious. "Oh him? Don't mind him, he's nobody… I despise him more than he despise me!" She felt as if she's such a big fat liar after saying those words. Len who was looking outside the window saw the two happily together. "_Why are they together? Who is he?_" Len was confused and was seeking for more answers.

What could Aoi's role be in this story? Will he be a new hope of love for Sayaka? Or a **BIG** hindrance for Len? Stay tuned and find out in the other chapter....

To be continued^_^


	14. Season 2 Extra part 2

_**Recap**: Sayaka met Aoi Kaji who happens to declare that he loved her at first sight. Len is somehow disturbed by this sprouting relationship... This chapter is entitled: "**The First Souvenir**" _

_(To those who don't know Aoi Kaji... he really is a la corda d'oro character okay? from season 2... but Haruhi is only a make believe)_

* * *

"You actually agreed to go out with a stranger?!" Haruka stood up from her seat and Sayaka pulled her back down. "I… I was carried away… He's just too nice!" She reasoned out although she sounded a bit guilty of that decision too. "I think I know what's going on… You and Tsukimori-san had a fight huh?" Haruka placed her mouth on her pork bun as she solved the mystery with ease. "N-no! Fight? With him? Heh… I always argue with that apathetic guy… It's how we usually communicate with each other, really…" She was being defensive though. "Well… It's your decision Saya-senpai… So when is this date?" Haruka sighed. "Today after school… I'm going to meet him this afternoon…" Sayaka said. Kazuki heard this and immediately intervened. "Hey guys! Who's going out with whom?" He sat himself between the two. Haruka stared at Sayaka and wants her to be the one to answer that question. "M-me… hehe… with this guy I just met…" Sayaka shyly replied. "Are you sure?! Do you know him well? What if something happens to you?" Kazuki's voice was rising. "It's really just for a few days… But, thanks for worrying anyway, Kazuki-kun…" Sayaka stood up and smiled at him.

As soon as classes ended, Sayaka hurriedly ran to the gates for she saw Aoi patiently standing there. "**Kaji-san!**" She called out. "Hey there, uhhhh…. Wow… After meeting you and all, I still don't know your name… I only recalled that you were called '_Nakashima_' by the blue-haired guy…" Aoi paused and was alarmed of something this important. "Since you didn't ask for my name before, it's your job to find out what it is by yourself…" She was a bit disappointed but a little excited that he has no idea of her identity. Haruka, who was standing by the open window yelled at her, "Sayaka-senpai!" She waved at her as if she was secretly saying '**goodluck**'. Sayaka smacked her hand on her forehead because her identity was easily revealed. "Oh! So it's Sayaka! Wait… The name kinda rings a bell… Then that means you must be-" Aoi was ceased from talking as Sayaka covered his mouth, "Yes, yes… I'm from the multi-talented family of Nakashima's… no need to put up another big introduction again…" She said with no excitement and sighs. "I was really thinking of a singer, but then, you revealed it by yourself... so now I know!" Aoi gleefully said. Sayaka smacks her head after giving away another secret.

As the two left, Len was secretly looking at them, seems like he had something urgent he want to tell her, but just let it go. Well, not just Len, Aoi's ex girlfriend also saw this scene and was sworn to get back at them both. Aoi and Sayaka were just walking quietly, and she was a bit uncomfortable being with him. Since it was too silent, Aoi opened up, "I know it's awkward for you to go out with someone you just met the other day… But I really am hoping that you'd warm up to me. Just be yourself when you're around me, 'kay?" He spoke as though he was pleading. Sayaka agreed with a faint smile. Then she saw an ice cream man nearby. She ran and towards it and bought two vanilla ice cream in cones. "Here! This is for me, and this is for you!" She happily handed the other one to him. Aoi was just staring at it. "What? Haven't you seen ice cream before?" She looked at him. "No…" He giggled "It's just that-" He stopped talking as a bunch of girls came their way and they all declared their love to him. He was being flocked by swarms of girls from different schools. "_Aoi-kun, I have always liked you…go out with me…_" That's what they all say.

Sayaka was bumped by these girls and her ice cream fell onto the ground and it was soiled. Obviously, she was not happy about this. She made her way through the crowd to get to Aoi. Surprisingly, she took back the ice cream she gave him saying, "Seems like you won't be needing this anyway…" She ate it and walked away. "Wait! Sayaka! I didn't intend for this to happen!" Aoi kept explaining but Sayaka won't listen. Not that she's jealous or anything, she just thinks it's rude and she's feeling '**_out of place_**'. To add up to the excitement, Aoi's ex joined the ruckus. "And who exactly are you? Nakashima?" **Haruhi** (Aoi's ex), boldly called Sayaka. She glanced back and saw Aoi's ex girlfriend standing right behind her. "So you're **Miss Boyfriend-stealer**. How cool of you to act like such an angel at school. When you really are a deceitful snake on the inside…" Haruhi let go of such hurtful and degrading words. "Haruhi! How dare you talk to her that way?! You don't even know her!" Aoi finally escape from the clutches of those females.

The girls were just quiet and were watching the scenario, while Sayaka had her head low, and her fists clenched. "It's true! She's nothing but a backstabbing, good-for-nothing, two-faced freak!" Haruhi protested. Aoi was about to talk back when Sayaka could no longer control herself. She marched up to Haruhi and smudged the ice cream straight to her face and made everybody around gasp. "Yeah! So what if I am? You have no right to talk about me that way, because you don't even know me…" That's all Sayaka could say, and she didn't even bother explaining about the whole misunderstanding. Haruhi wiped her face and was stunned by that brave action and came to realize that she really had not a single idea of the entire situation. Aoi catch up to Sayaka as she walked out. "Sayaka… please forgive me… I didn't expect that this would happen." Sayaka stopped walking and looked back to him with a smile, "That made me feel great!" She exclaimed, Aoi was taken back as he saw that Sayaka could still smile despite of that. "It's okay! That little trash talk couldn't easily bring down this girl! Sorry about your ice cream…" She encouraged herself the more. "No problem, I guess Haruhi deserves that…" He said. "No way! I'm not feeling sorry for her… I'm worried about you, not even having a single taste of that ice cream! Let's get you another one!" She laughed and was heading to the ice cream man again. Aoi snickered, "Let's go!" Aoi pulled her by the hand and they left running to some place. "But what about your **ice cream**?!" She said. "It's not necessary… Let's just go…" He reassured her that it's no trouble at all.

They went to the park where he first saw her, at the exact spot where she stood that time. "Here we are!" Aoi said, "Why did you bring me here anyway?" She was curious. "Nothing…. I just want to hear you play again, please?" He requested. Sayaka gave in and she played a tune from her beloved violin. The cherry trees danced, and as the last blossom fell, the tree was bald, but still beautiful. Sayaka's eyes were closed, so were Aoi's. They were both carried by the soft melody and their minds flew away from the real world. As they both opened their eyes, they saw that snow was starting to fall. Aoi stared at Sayaka with wonderment as if he just saw an enchanting snow maiden. "_So beautiful…._" He complimented. "Oh…haha… you think so? Although sometimes I have a hard time tuning this thing, and my playing becomes a little rusty…" Sayaka thought he was referring to the music. "Not only the music… you too… Actually when I opened my eyes I thought I was being deceived when I saw such a beautiful snow maiden in front of me…" He said. "You flatter me, but isn't that a little exaggerated. A _**snow maiden**_ is extremely beautiful, unlike me." She was so modest, "And a snow maiden is extremely cold…" She confusedly said and Aoi had a sweat drop in his head, "And of course, they also freeze people…" Sayaka said again, and Aoi had another sweat drop. "Anyway… thank you!" She radiantly smiled and Aoi's face was beet red. "Wait a second… I just remembered something… Your name… Aoi Kaji… I know you're some rich guy and a son of a politician…" Sayaka was trying to recollect. "Yeah… Many people know me better that way… but I really am just like any ordinary guy…"

They found themselves idly strolling once again. This time, they came across an accessories shop, for girls. Aoi said something about going to the bathroom for a while. Sayaka waited, but she couldn't resist the wonders of the shop awaiting her, so she went there for a bit to browse. She looked at a pink scarf displayed at the glass windows. "Wow! It's so pretty…" She admired it. Without Sayaka seeing, Aoi got out of the comfort room and saw how enticed she was of the item. "Aoi! It's you! Uh… let's get going…" She said. "Wait here…" He told her to stay put and he entered inside the store. She thought that he was going to buy a little souvenir for a sister, a friend, his mother or something. Once he got out, he gave her the scarf she's been eyeing for the whole time. "What's this?" She asked. "It's for you… Go on, wear it! I bet it'll look very good on you…" He was a little shy. Sayaka did weird things to the scarf. She wore it on her head "Like this? I look like a milk maid…" She looked at her reflection in the glass window. Aoi chuckled. "How about this?" This time she wore it around her mouth. "I look like a cow boy!!! Or a thief!" She pouted. Aoi laughed continuously. "Silly… give it to me…" He reached for the scarf and went behind her. He collected her hair and tied it using the scarf. "_Wow… her neck is cute…_" He thought to himself. "**Kaji-san**… I could do it myself really… I was just fooling around…" Sayaka blushed as Aoi did the tying for her. "I told you before, call me Aoi… I want to hear you say it…" When she faced him he was about to bent down and kiss her, but she looked the other way and was nervous. "Uhhh… I really am not ready for that sort of thing yet… sorry… But thanks for the scarf, Kaj-…A-aoi-kun!" She separated herself from him and changed the topic. Aoi was silent and they went on. "I'm sorry if I startled you…" He apologized. "Nah! It's fine. But really… if I'm going to have my first kiss, it has to be from the special someone I**_ love the most_**!" She gazed upon the sky. "Well… Then how do you feel about me?" He easily brought that up. Sayaka was spellbound, for she has no idea what to say. "Kaji-san… I mean Aoi-kun is a very nice person. Any girl would find herself easily falling for you because you're the ideal guy of every girl's dream, but I don't think I can call it **_love_** yet. … _Gosh! Why did I say that! I'm so stupid_!" She hit her head. He held her by the wrist to stop her from hurting herself. "Then tell me what I have to do to be **_that special someone_**…" He begged. Sayaka think it through and came up with a little challenge… "Then, make me fall for you in a week, I'll give you week and this is the first day. If you made me forget this '_**guy**_' then you win. And it looks like you've made progress already…" Sayaka was a bit farther from him and she smiled. She looked at her watch and saw that it was late, "I need to go home… See you tomorrow… Aoi-kun!" She waved him good bye and ran. "_Forget a guy huh?... Who could he be?_" Aoi asked himself.

What was Len about to tell Sayaka that time? Will Aoi actually win the young girl's heart? Find out in the next chapter... woohoo! I'm still keeping up the suspense here people!

To be continued^_^


	15. Season 2 Extra part 3

_Other than Aoi Kaji, I made another la corda season 2 character appear here... Thanks for guesting in my story guys! TITLE: "**An Unfortunate Event**"_

* * *

"I really hope he'll like it!" Sayaka was chipper as she knitted the blue scarf. She had been working on it for some time now, yet she had not a single clue who to give it to. "_Who was I thinking of when I made this?_" She asks herself. She looked at the scarf closely and remembers Len all of a sudden. "_WHAT?! Why him?!_" She jolted. "_No! No! I think I'm going to give this to Aoi! Yes!_" She chose another candidate. Her aunt was still not home for the past 3 days.

The 4th day of the date was taken into action. Sayaka was waiting for Aoi in the said meeting place. She was wearing a cute parka, and a cute pair of boots, and the ribbon Aoi gave her, since it was winter season already. After some time of waiting in the cold, a woman screams, "**THIEF**!!! Somebody help me!" Looks like something was stolen from that woman. It was her purse, and was being stolen by, "_A kid?!_" Sayaka was perplexed. By impulse, she chased the young boy. "Hey! Stop right there!" She yelled. The kid, who was still running, stuck his tongue out. To catch up to him, Sayaka leapt up and pounced on the kid. "I got you! Finally! Now return that woman's purse this instant!" She demands for the stolen item. "What are you gonna do if I don't?" The boy tested her patience. But she had no time arguing so she just snatched it away from him. "Here you go ma'am." She handed it back to the owner. "Oh my! Thank you!" The woman showed her extreme gratitude.

Now that it's settled, she turned back to check on the boy. But when she did, he was creeping away from her again. "Not so fast kiddo!" She held the back of his shirt. "You stupid **_Oba-san_**! (Old person) Mind your own business!" The kid kicked, struggled and yelled. Sayaka twitched and can't control her temper no longer. "No kid has ever said disrespecting words to me before…" She showed a scary face which frightened the boy and emitted tears. "U-uwaaa!!!! I only did it because my big brother will scold me again because I lost my coat! I need money to buy a new one!" He helplessly cried. Sayaka became sympathetic and took off hers then put it on him. "There! Now you don't have to worry about the cold…" She winked. "No way! This is a girl's coat! I can't be seen like this?!" And the kid was being picky. "Stop being so picky! Promise me not to steal again… I'll be the one to talk to your big brother, okay?" She raised her authoritative voice, and the kid's sharp tongue was tamed.

She led the boy to sit with her on a bench. His big brother comes running and spotted him with Sayaka. "Hey! How many times have I told you to stay put! It's so hard to find you! And you've lost your coat again?!" He scolded. "No… please, don't scold your little brother… I've given him a coat to replace the one he lost." Sayaka explained in behalf of the kid. The guy was looking at her. "He's not my little brother, he's only my cousin… Anyway, you seem familiar…" He said as he examines her face. "_Wah! He's scary…_" She thought as those sharp eyes look at her. "No way! It's you! That worst violin player Sayaka Nakashima." He remembers. "Eh? And who are you exactly? Do I know you?" Sayaka shows a lopsided smile. He loses his patience and was about to smack her head as he usually does before. "You bumbling idiot! It's me! **Eto Kiriya**!!!" Sayaka recalls him to be the little boy who used to take violin lessons with her. He always teases, mocks, hits, and yells at her. And she had always been afraid of him. "UUuuwwaaa!!! I remember now! Don't hit me!" She shielded herself from his hand which was about to flung to her head.

Eto stops after seeing how scared she was of him. "Hey! How dare you hit my girl?!" It was Aoi who just came, and he's late. "And you are?" Eto glares at him. "I happen to be her boyfriend… And you?" He grabs Sayaka away from Eto before he could do anything else. "Eto Kiriya…" He declares his name with pride. And the atmosphere between the two was totally intense. "Sayaka Nakashima? Isn't she the girl whom you can't stop talking about? The one you admired for a long time now? You were _**love struck**_!" The innocent kid blurted out one of Eto's biggest secret. "H-hey! You nosy brat! You don't know what you're talking about! I've despised that girl ever since!" He denies. Aoi can see how hard he tries to conceal it. "Let's go Sayaka…" He initiates. But the kid saw how Eto made an irritated face as the two leaves. "Wait! Onee-san! Do you want to have your coat back?" He pulls her hand back and asked her. "No… You can have it! I have plenty mo–" Sayaka was astounded as the little boy handcuffed her to Eto. "Oopsy!" He grinned. "Hey brat! Get us out of this thing!" Eto screams. "_Huhuhu! Help me!_" Sayaka was as unhappy about the situation as Eto. Aoi was jealous. "The key is back at home! I'll run and leave now to get it for you!" The boy said. Aoi saw that he has another handcuff with him so he borrows it. "Do you mind if I borrow this?" He politely asked. To make matters worse, Aoi handcuffed himself on her other free hand. "There we go!" He said in comfort. "Weeehhh!!!! Aoi! You didn't help at all!!!" Sayaka yells and squirms as if she was being taken hostage. "This is the only way I can assure that you're safe… I can't let another minute pass by seeing you tied to this guy." Said Aoi.

The kid ran away disappointed that his plan didn't ended up the way he wants it to be. He has the key all this time, but the naughty boy thought that maybe he could just stalk on them to see how they're gonna deal with the problem. "_Not my lucky day…_" Sayaka whispered to herself. "How are we supposed to go on with our date like this?" She raises both hands to give emphasis on the handcuffs. "Looks like _**Mr. Grumpy**_ just has to come along. Just imagine that he's invisible." Aoi said sarcastically. They began squabbling again, and Sayaka thought it was hopeless for them to get along. Then, she remembers about the scarf. "Oh yeah! Aoi, this is for you!" She took out the blue scarf from her bag. She, then, wraps it around his neck like she was lassoing a target. "Cozy? I made it by myself! See? It's blue! Like your name!" She was proud of this accomplishment. "_Pfft…How cheap…_" Eto insulted silently. "Ignore him. Thanks! It's really beautiful. But… Is it really me you were thinking of when you made this? Or is it that blue-haired person?" He turned to serious mode. Uh-oh, he said a taboo-word which should not be mentioned in dates. Sayaka's smile faded, and she lowered her head. "I- uhhh…." She couldn't speak clearly as she was reminded of that annoying person whom she cannot completely get out of her mind. Eto was curious to know who Aoi was talking about. "Hey… Sorry about that! Just kidding… Don't push yourself too hard 'kay?" He radiantly smiled and patted her head, yet Sayaka still worries.

"Where'd you want to go?" Aoi finally said after some pointless walking. "I would really want to go and do some archery with you, but… well…" She said, and there's no need for further explanations. "Let's just go there…" Aoi pointed to the riverside, where they can sit on the soft grassy area. The three sat, unaware that they were still being followed by the little boy. The silence was killing her, as always. The two guys were still not in good terms. "_Maybe Eto's feeling out of place…_" So she began blabbing more. "Eto! I see you brought your violin with you! I want to hear you play! Please?" She was kind of nervous but she gathered up the courage to say it. "Heh! Maybe if you hear me play, you'd be insecure again, just like in the past… I was more of a threat to you, wasn't I?" He was a braggart just like before. "To tell you the truth, I never looked at you as threat. More like, an inspiration… to help me reach the top!" She said. Aoi's eyes grew wider as she heard her say something about turning your fears to inspiration (**_Aoi is not confident in playing the violin because he was discouraged after seeing Len play so beautifully. It is a fact, that Len was the boy whom he got scared of in his past_**). "Fine fine! But it'll be hard because my right hand is tied to yours." Eto gave in and played.

He was spectacular. Maybe if you put it in other words, he has the same level of skills as Len. Aoi remembers that time again, "_No flaws…_" . "Wow! You're still as great as before!" Sayaka praised, Eto blushed. "Yah, yah, I don't need your words of praises to encourage me…" He shrugged them off. Sayaka broke in a sweat and stayed silent. "How about you? Aoi! I know you used to play some violin too! Come on! I want to hear! I'll help you with my right hand!" She pleaded. But Aoi was reluctant. "If you don't play right now, I will jump in this river I tell you!" She threatened as she walked closer to the flowing river. "Are you mad?! You'd drag all of us, Idiot!" Eto made her realize. "Oh yeah… Then we'll all die together!!!" She looked like she went insane. "Okay,I'll do it…" Aoi agreed in the end. He was trembling as he held the instrument. But when he started, the beautiful sound came out. It was a little rusty, but he managed to end it well. "Whoa! You're also a pro!" Sayaka worshipped. "I'm not really that good, okay…" He looked a bit disappointed with his own performance. "Don't be like that… You really were great! You just need a little confidence boost!" Sayaka said, then later, it was followed by a song. She sang to herself out of boredom and the two were captivated by her angelic voice.

After staying by the riverside, they walked back to where they all met to see if Eto's cousin is back with the key. It was weird that two guys are handcuffed to a girl that everybody they came across would look at them peculiarly. "_That girl is desperate to keep those guys to herself… hihihi…_" Two girls gossiped, and she heard but deliberately ignored them. Though she couldn't help it that someone would think of her that way, she sniffed, almost ready to cry. "What's wrong?" Aoi asked. "Ah… No… Nothing. I guess it's just really cold." She burred and shivered a bit. "Silly… If you know that you can't tolerate to this kind of temperature, you shouldn't have given your coat freely." He lectured. The two guys, in a synchronized manner, offered their coat and covered her with it. They looked at each other after doing the same act of kindness, and snubbed. She was surprised. "Oh, Er… Thanks a lot! Aoi, Eto…" She thanked them both. (How is this possible since they're handcuffed? Well… They can't release on both sleeve, so they just slid each irremovable sleeve through her handcuffed arms.)

On their way, an old woman came pass them. "Sayaka-san! It's you!" She knows Sayaka and happens to be the neighborhood florist. "**_Florist-san_**! Fancy meeting you here!" Sayaka greeted. The old woman noticed that she is tied to two good-looking men. "Which one's yours?" The florist whispered while giggling. "**EH**?! No! It was just an unfortunate accident that we're all stuck together!" She defended. "Oh, I'm just playing with you! By the way, I have your favorite roses! Freshly picked! Here! These are for helping me attract customers again the other day…" The grateful florist handed her three pink roses. "They're beautiful! Thank you _Florist-san_!" She smiled.

Len, who happens to be walking by the neighborhood, saw Sayaka. Surprisingly, she was with two guys, and they're both handcuffed to her. "_What was that about? Is she really going out with those two for real?_" He can't help wondering if his haunches were true. Of course, he felt a streak of jealousy, and it pierced him right through the heart. Meanwhile, the little boy returned and was holding the key that could set them free. "Whew! Thank you! You must've been tired from fetching those keys!" Sayaka thanked the boy wholeheartedly. He felt a bit guilty that he lied about it though. Eto was about to leave with his cousin, then Sayaka called. "Eto! Wait!" She pricked a rose from the bunch she received and handed it to him. "Here! This is to remind you of the fun day we have all spent together! I've had fun, really! Thanks for the playing music, and lending me your coat!" She showed a friendly grin, and he accepted it without further objections, and a blush to go with it. "Yah, sure, you're welcome." He rudely said, as he covered his face and ran.

She turned around to see Aoi, and he wasn't pleased at all. "Uhm… Sorry if this date didn't turn out to be a good one. Here! This one's for you! As a sorry gift." She gave him the other rose and she enclosed his hands to hold it firmly. She walked farther from him and looked at the sky, which was turning darker. "It's almost night time! Aoi! Thank you for always looking after me! Don't be sad now! Uh-oh, looks like somebody needs a hug. Come here!" She glanced back with a delicate face and invited him with open arms. He couldn't help himself, so he ran and uncontrollably embraced her. "Sorry, for acting so immature… I guess I was just so jealous…" He admitted. She patted his back. After hugging, he released her. "I really need to go. My father wants to meet me. Are you okay walking home by yourself?" He reassures. "Oh! Of course!" She pulled up a thumbs up, and he left her. Unknowingly, Len had seen them embrace each other. "_I hope you'll be happy with what you choose… I hope I will be happy with what I chose too…_" He secretly hid himself.

What does Len mean by _**being happy with what he chose**_? Is Sayaka actually falling for Aoi for real?

To be continued^_^


	16. Season 2 Extra part 4

_I've been gone for so long because I've been busy with the final exams for the first sem! Whew! Glad It was over with. This episode is entitled: "**How to save her life**" (Hahaha! I got the title from the song 'How to save a life' by 'the fray')_

* * *

As was said, Aoi immediately went to meet up with someone. He went home at once after his awkward date with Sayaka. It seems like he has a meeting with his father who happens to be a politician. His father is patiently waiting for him in the living room and welcomes him formally. "My son… Have you come to a decision yet?" His father asks as though he has been waiting for his answer with full attention. "Yes… I have. You don't need you to arrange any bride candidates for me because I have already chosen someone I like. I'll introduce her to everyone at the party." Aoi answers dignifiedly. His father lets out a big sigh and closes his eyes for a while. "That is your choice. I won't bother you with that anymore. Just make sure that she'll agree to marry you. What I want is for you to decide whether you'll walk on my footsteps or you'd want to be a doctor like your grandfather. The upcoming party is fast approaching, and you have to make your choice because that's what we'll announce to everyone." His father was more serious with this topic since many politicians and other families in high societies are invited, and he doesn't want his son to embarrass himself.

"What if I choose neither? I don't want any of it… There's still plenty of time to decide for that! Don't you think that it's still too early to make big decisions about my future career on a whim?" He reasoned out. "You still have a day to decide. That's all there is left." His father was still hoping that he'd decide quick. "By the way… here you go…" His dad surrendered him an engagement ring which used to be his mother's. "You can propose to her with that…" At least his dad was still a bit of a push over. Aoi was silent and confused. He really never dream that big about his future. All he wants was a normal life. A life he would spend with the one he loves the most, it's that simple only.

And the last day of his date with Sayaka has finally come. They were eating at a five star restaurant (Whoa! What a generous guy!). "This really isn't necessary. It must be very costly for us to eat in this kind of place…" Sayaka wasn't feeling comfortable being treated like royalty. "Don't mind it. This would be the perfect place to do **_this_**…" Aoi says as he took out from his pocket, a small box. He opens it in front of her face and she saw the glittery thing inside it. "What for?" She furrows. "Since this is our last date… I would want to take this opportunity to… you know…" Aoi was nervous, obviously. Sayaka emits a sweet smile and accepts it wholeheartedly, not knowing that he was talking about **_eternal commitment_**. Seeing that Aoi finds it hard to speak out, she promptly do the talking for him, "There's no need for further explanations, of course I'll accept this! I'll treasure it too!" She admires it like a child admiring a newly bought toy. All she thought that it was a mere friendly gift or something (She's become a little dense nowadays, hasn't she -_-). "Really?! That's Terrific! Does that mean I've made you forget about that other guy?" He clarifies. Sayaka pauses, doesn't know what she'd say. "_Is that what it's supposed to mean?_" She thought that accepting the ring would mean that he made her forget of Len. "Hhhmmm… I guess you can call it that…" She answers without thinking straight.

"Yes! I knew I'd win your heart in the end!" He jumps for joy and gives her a huge embrace in front of other people eating at that place. She blushes, quite embarrassed. "_Why is he making such a fuss about something this simple? I only said he made me forget about Len… that's all._" That was what she wants to tell of him but hid it to avoid from offending him. As they were walking home, Aoi was still up for another stroll, and drags her to a store. There were lots of clothes there, and Sayaka recognized it to be the exact same place where she and Len went to buy his tux. "Please give her a beautiful dress to wear. Everything you've got that will suit her perfectly!" Aoi was chipper as he requests the salesperson for assistance. "What is this for now?" She was being pulled away by the excited salesperson ready to pimp her up with many clothes. As she was made to fit every single outfit that was handed to her, Aoi was the one to look if it suits her. As she came out wearing a cute blue cocktail dress, he was mesmerized. "That's it! Please have it wrapped." He pointed at the dress. As they made their purchase, Sayaka's questions still need answering. "Hey, hey… What's with the dress? Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate you for doing this, but why?" She asks. "Tomorrow night… I want you to come to my house. There's going to be party and I really want introduce you." He holds her hands. For some reason, she can't say _**no**_ to him. "O-okay… I'll be there…" She was reluctant though.

Today's the day. Sayaka came to the said address and was wearing the dress Aoi bought for her. She was led by the maids to the garden where the main ball was being held. "_This is like a Cinderella story. I don't feel like I'll fit in…_" She was having too many thoughts clouding her head. As she reached the garden, she was welcomed by Aoi. "Sayaka! You look very great!" He said. He is also wearing something formal and it looks good too. She glanced everywhere and was astonished to see many politicians, some well-known artists, and people who came from noble families. She felt like a shrink and was incomparable to those people. Aoi noticed that was trembling a little, so he soothes her down, "It's okay, I don't feel so comfortable around them too. I'm here for you." He encouraged. But she still can't help but think that his father is actually a politician as well. Aoi's father came near them, "Care to introduce me to her, Aoi?" He taps his back. "She's Sayaka Nakashima… I think her name sounds familiar to you…" Aoi stares at his father and made him remember that he was a faithful fan of Sayaka's parents. "Of course… How could I ever forget that?" He smiles gleefully. "Nice to meet you my dear. Just relax and enjoy yourself tonight…" His father shakes her hand and goes to entertain other visitors.

As they walked across the aisle, she thought she saw Len amongst the crowd. To her biggest surprise, it really was Len. He saw her too, and was uneasy seeing her with Aoi. "What are you doing here, Tsukimori-kun?" She went close to him. Instead, Aoi was the one to explicate the reason of his presence. "Oh, I forgot to mention. The Tsukimori family is invited by my dad to play music here, which I have no idea why." The memory of Len in his past still haunts him. Len was in fact being cold to her and she was deliberately ignored. She felt lonely by looking at his back as he leaves her. "Sayaka-san? You're here too? You must have seen Len. He's here too." It was **Misa Hamai**, Len's mom. "Tsukimori-san! How nice to see you here. Yes I have seen him, but… haha, still his usual cold self." She just joked about it, although she was terribly hurt.

As the party was officially started, there were toasts, classic music playing (Which was assigned to the Tsukimori family), and some other traditional elegant party activities. They came to the main event, the much awaited announcement. Aoi's father made the opening remarks and calls up his son for his huge announcement. "I just want to tell everyone that, I, Aoi Kaji, have chosen neither to be a politician or a doctor." This made people gasp and murmur loudly. "Because I have chosen to be a _**musician**_. And the person who made me realize my true love for music is… no other than my fiancé, the love of my life, Sayaka Nakashima!" He summons her up stage. She felt like she was falling apart and out of her sanity. She responded to his call anyway. "_Did he say Nakashima? Isn't she from that well-known musician family?_" They gossiped to each other. She remembers the time she was given the ring and accepted it without further questions and objections, and realized how foolish it was. "If I may request, please play this tune for her. Although this is unexpected, I really want everyone to hear her sing…" He was proud of her, and she felt disappointed that he actually made her perform without her agreement. But she was being stared at by many people which is why she went on with it, to not embarrass Aoi.

She sings: EYES ON ME (The song fits perfectly... I mean haha.. for Len and her...)

She grabbed the microphone and was shaking. She takes a gulp and began on the count of four. It was a solemn hymn, and her voice goes well with it. Everyone felt like they're floating in mid air just by listening to her. She was turning her head from left to right until she spotted Len who was also looking at her, but his reaction doesn't seem pleased at all. As the song ended, they all applauded. She went down the stage and was approached by Mrs. Tsukimori. "You have such a lovely voice, Sayaka-san. I'm sure that Len was glad to hear you sing at least for his last stay here in Japan." She breaks down the awful news to Sayaka. "What do you mean_ 'last stay_'?" Her brows met. "Len said he told you. Hasn't he? Len was offered a scholarship in England. He's transferring there tomorrow. It was supposed to be next month, but he said he's ready to leave as soon as possible." Mrs. Tskumori thought Sayaka already knew. "_He can't do this. How could he not tell me something this important?_" She was almost ready to falter and cry.

"Tsukimori-kun!!! Wait up!" She runs to catch up to him. Len was walking briskly past the garden near the pool. Sayaka couldn't keep up very well with those high-heeled shoes she's wearing. "Talk to me honestly... Why didn't you tell me you'd be leaving for England! You're so unfair!" She was tripping, and fumbling as she walks the same pace as him. "Why do I have to explain everything to you? We're not that close…" He harshly lets go of such words that stabbed Sayaka straight to the chest. Instead of giving up, she was still chasing him everywhere. "W-wait! Please! You can't leave!" But as they came pass the pool, the grounds were a bit slippery. **SPLASH**! Because of that, she slipped and fell straight to the waters.

Unluckily for her, she can't actually swim. She waved her arms up and down, keeping herself from sinking to the very bottom. The pool was too deep that her feet couldn't reach the very ground. "**SAYAKA!**" By impulse, Len jumped in to save her and called her by the first name which she didn't hear. Aoi saw this and immediately came to her rescue. This scene caught everybody's attention and they were all panicking. Now, it was like a race between two competitors, and the price is Sayaka herself. Well, since Aoi is more athletic, he crossed the waters much swifter and has caught Sayaka. Other men helped Aoi and Sayaka out of the cold water. Len was left there, feeling useless that he wasn't the one to rescue her.

Will Sayaka have a change of heart? Who will she choose? The guy whom she's just met and had been very nice to her? Or the one with the attitude problem whom she met first?

To be continued ^_^


	17. Season 2 Extra part 5

_This will be the end of my season 2 extra... but keep waiting for some other extras... This episode is entitled: "**Reconciliation... True love shall prevail!**"_

* * *

"Stand back!" Aoi warned to give her some space to breathe. Sayaka coughs out water from her mouth and has awaken. Len emerged from the pool as well and tried to check up on her in a far range to avoid himself from being seen by her. As soon as she opened her eyes, "Sayaka… You scared me!" Aoi hugs her like crazy as though he almost lost her. "Sayaka-san! Thank goodness! What a relief…" Misa Hamai also walks pass the crowd to approach her. "Tsukimori-san! Where's Len?!" Len was the first one she sought for, not even minding that she was almost drowned to death. "He was here just a minute ago. He even tried to save you…" She silently replied. Len stealthily left the place without being seen. After what she heard, Sayaka fell unconscious again. She really couldn't accept the fact that he'll be leaving by day.

Aoi lets her rest in his room. He was like a guard dog keeping a close eye on her all through the night. In her deep sleep, she had some kind of nightmare. She saw Len, walking away from her. Not even a glance, he was walking towards some sort of light. She reached out for him, trying to call his name out loud. She heard him spoke words which were ambiguous, "**_I hope you are happy with what you chose. I also hope that I am too…_**" But he never dare looked back, and disappeared forever. "Len…Len! Don't go!" She broke down in cold sweats and rose up from the bed. "Sayaka! You were having a bad dream." Aoi was shaking her all this time, and it's already morning. "I-I… I don't want him to go… I really want him to stay…" She sobs and covers her face soaked from tears. Aoi understood what she was feeling from the start, and even till the end, it will always be for that '**_blue-haired guy_**'. "It's **_him_**, isn't it? The one you cared about the most…" Aoi pats her head. "Aoi… I'm so sorry… I'm such a bad person. You have been so nice to me all this time, and I never even returned you the same kindness you have shown me… I've hurt your feelings! I'm such a bad person!" She continuously blames herself. Aoi comes closer to and encloses his arms around her. "I… I really don't know what to say right now. But… all I know is that, you can't force yourself to love someone only to return the kindness that person has shown. What I want is for you to be happy. I know this will be a hard task on my part, because I'm letting you go…" He unlatched his firm hold on her.

Sayaka couldn't accept that Aoi could still be this nice to her despite of the fact that she trampled on his feelings. "Then, let me at least return all the stuff you gave me. Here's the ribbon, this dress, and…" She pauses momentarily and stares at the ring. "…this ring…" She slid it off her finger. "No… Sayaka, I want you to keep all of it. Just to remind you of me whenever you look at them." He pushes it back to her. "You're really such a good guy… But this ring, I cannot accept. I know for sure that the right girl will come to you someday. Destiny will make a way for you to meet that girl whom you'll spend your whole lifetime with. And when you find her, this ring will be the sign of your true and eternal love. That's why I cannot take it." She puts it his hand and encloses it. "If you say so. But no matter what happens… Sayaka will always be my **_first love_**…" There was a trace of sadness and contentment in his voice. "Now what are you waiting for? Go, before it's too late. You can still chase him…" Aoi encourages her like a real friend. Sayaka leaves his house. Aoi was still a bit shaken by their sudden break up. He sees the vase which holds the pink rose Sayaka gave her during their date. "_I'll never forget you… Sayaka Nakashima…_"

She was at her own house, being idle while seating at the sofa. She was having second thoughts whether she'll go after Len or not. "_What good would it do if I come see him off? It's not like I could stop him from pursuing a better scholarship in England._" She was talking pessimistically. By chance, she also caught sight of the last pink rose she brought home from her weird date with Aoi and Eto. In an instant, she shed tears. She stood up firmly and finally had the strength to get up on her own two feet once again. "No sir! No more self-pity! Even at least to see him for the last time! Please give me courage!" She chanted, took the rose, prepared herself, and took a cab to the airport (The usual dramatic place of departure -_-)

She gazed around and asked for the time of flight to England. Looks like she only has ten minutes left to search for him. She ran everywhere; there were too many busy people which made it more challenging to look for him. She was losing all hope as she stared at her watch. Finally, the placed cleared out a little as most people went on board their respective planes. She recognized him, even only by that simple look at his back, she knew who it was. "Tsukimori Len! You coward!" She yells carelessly. Len, who heard his name being called aloud, turned around. "_Nakashima?_" He saw that familiar face. Len's parents left the two for a while. Sayaka walks slowly to his direction. "In the end, it will always be you. No matter how hard I tried to forget you… I just couldn't. Well… I think it's too late for me to stop you now. So I guess this is goodbye. I really wish you all the happiness in England. I'll have to admit that I'll miss you. But heck no! I'm not going to cry for you. Got that?" Sayaka said all she wanted to say with her head held up high. Len was speechless. "By the way, here's a goodbye gift. It's not much, but I really wish that you'll appreciate it." She reached out for the pocket in his shirt and slipped the rose there like a corsage. Len was lost for words and was only staring at her face as she lovingly tucked the flower in his shirt's pocket. "Sorry if it's not iced tea. Well… go now. Your parents are waiting for you… Farewell!" She was smiling to the fullest. "_It's obvious that she's hiding her loneliness with that smile…_" That was Len was thinking since he knows her attitude well.

Len continued walking away. Sayaka was feeling wimpy as she sees her vision coming to life. When he was out of sight, she, again, couldn't control the tears that rolled smoothly down her face. "_And here I am telling myself not to cry for you…_" She rubs her eyes. While walking, Len pauses. "_She's crying… I just know it…_" He spoke. His parents glints at him, and understood clearly. "It's time for you to make a choice right now if you don't want to regret everything in the end." His father wisely made him choose. As quick as lightning, he left his baggage and ran back. "And I thought he would never change his mind…" Mrs. Tsukimori was somewhat pleased by what Len did. He stops as he saw the dreary Sayaka ready to leave. "You didn't even make an effort to stop me… That only means you're also a coward yourself." He speaks. Sayaka turns around and Len saw her face wet with tears. "Yes! We're both cowards!" She gives it a laugh. "Anyway, what brings you back here? The plane will leave any second now…" She reminded him. "You said you're not going to cry. I came back to check up on you to see if what you're saying is true. Turns out that you're a liar as well." He was being sarcastic to conceal his real emotions. "I wasn't crying for you! Something got into my eyes…" She lied once more and rubs her eyes harder. "Didn't I tell you not to rub your eyes like that?" Now he's the one who approaches and hands her a handkerchief. She accepts it and wipes her eyes thoroughly. "_I'm not leaving…_" He admitted through whispering.

She couldn't help but hug him tight. Len was surprised. "I hate you! You're also a liar! We're exactly the same!" She cries her heart out to him. "_I guess we really are the same…_" He whispers and reciprocates her hug. Len's parents were secretly watching from behind the pillars. "Sigh… I guess we'll have to cancel the flight and the scholarship…" Misa Hamai says and they're not really angered about it.

***_End of Felicity's long narration_*** (Now, let's not forget that Felicity has been story-telling all this time)

"And that's how the story goes…" Sayaka ended it like that. "You mean Aoi really had been a part of your love life, huh?" Kahoko looks at the sky. "And in the end, true love prevailed itself…" Kahoko added. Sayaka breaks into a loony laugh. "Hahahaha! I fooled yah! I couldn't believe it Kahoko! You're so gullible!" Sayaka said. "Felicity! Don't tell me that story was all made-up! Yet I was really moved by it!" She was dumbfounded. "Of course not! It's all real. But that wasn't my life's story." Lied Sayaka. "Then whose?" Kahoko inquisitively begged her to tell. "It's **Sayaka Nakashima's** life…." She said. "Wow… then that guy she really loved in the end is…. Tsukimori-kun, am I right?" Kahoko guessed after remembering the time Len visited Sayaka's grave. "Hhhmmm… maybe…" , "Aw come on! Spill!" Sayaka kept her hanging and never revealed everything. Her true identity is still a mystery to her host. Kahoko gave up so they had a stroll and passed by the pink flower patch garden. Coincidentally, Len and Aoi were both standing at the foot of a certain someone's grave. Kahoko hid herself and eavesdropped.

"I didn't know that she was dead… Nobody told me…" Aoi was staring at the name engraved on the stone. "I am still very glad that you're the one she chose. I'm sure that she never regretted anything before leaving this world." Aoi was so assuring. Len, on the other hand, was silent. Kahoko clumsily tripped and her presence was made known. "Uhm…hehehe… Sorry for disturbing…" She showed a lopsided smile. The three of them walked back to the school premises. "Oh no! It's late! My parents will surely scold me! Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Kahoko waved goodbye and ran away. As she was running, both guys thought they saw a ghostly apparition of Sayaka beside Kahoko. And she was smiling at them. They didn't let each other know what they saw thinking that the other will say that he's a lunatic. "_I'm glad that they're both doing fine… Those two guys who have been part of my life…_" Sayaka felt rest assured.

Well... we all know that come what may, her feelings will always return to the one she loves the most. Of course sometimes we can be swayed and confused with our own emotions, but true love shall prevail in....  
**THE END **^_^


End file.
